Follow the Moonbeams
by fantasy-elf
Summary: She was just a plain, shy librarian. Until she found something that would alter her existence, Forever.  And so the hound weaves the final chapters in this tale of life  VINCENTOC  Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: New story I've gotten on the role and I'm sooooo excited to get the first chapter up. Second and Third alreaady on the go. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****

Rain, thick and fierce, poured from the rolling grey sky in torrents, against the glass panes. The harsh sound echoing around the isolated hall, muffling all signs of life outside save the occasional car tires sloshing past through streaming puddles. The audible whisper of paper being turned every minute or so sliced through the silence. A soft mumble here and there.

Eleanor sat there, legs crossed amongst the endless piles of books strewn across the wooden floor. Her dark eyes sparkling as they scanned each page, book and parchment word for word. Soft rounded lips occasionally moving, helping to memorised certain sentences or information. Spending around five minutes on each textbook intently before placing it in a pile. Never once losing focus, except to look up to huff slightly at the on growing rain or to shift her reading glasses further along the smooth bridge of her nose.

_Philosophy. Agriculture. French. History. Art and Design. Music. The latest best selling novels. Top Ten ways to have better sex. _

Either way, she had read them all. Well, maybe not the last one. But they interested her, none the less. They had always been her passion. Books. What with her mother owning the library and having the luxury of spending hours here as a child after school. She basked in worlds of fantasy and science. The kids at her old school used to see her as nerd and strange for her utter devotion to school essays, revision classes and homework etc. But none of that really fazed her.

Her slender form amongst the rubble ached; the nape of her neck strained, pins and needles coursed through her toes and her backside was numb. Flicking her loose brown curls back, she looked up and around the empty space. This place was her pride and joy. After finishing school and starting work here with her mother as a librarian, life was becoming easy and simple again. What with her father passing away a few years back and finally passing her I.T course at college after two years of constant study. Everything was getting back into balance again. Perfect. From the well organised hardback filled shelves, to the soft worn couches that lined the far end wall, to the small wooden tilled counter at the rooms centre and then to the soaked window panes. A soft moan emitted from Ellie's mouth. _Great, I have to walk home in 'that'. _

The urge to stay the night was strong. She had done it a couple of times before, locking the place up, and heading for the back office where there was a large comfy couch to sleep on. But no. Today she was going back to her apartment. Sighing tiredly, she gazed about the numerous stacks of books waiting to be put of the shelves. She couldn't leave them like this, and she certainly wouldn't finish them any time soon.

The tell tale tinkle of the doorbell shattered her thoughts momentarily. Making her eyes swerve to the main entrance where a familiar figure entered. Coat and umbrella drenched to the point of forming a puddle on the floor.

"Typical, Eleanor Marsh, Just typical… I knew you'd be in here, I came in to pay a visit," Her friend laughed heartily, "Do you even know what time it is? Come to think of it, do you ever go home?"

Ellie smiled at her companion knowingly. "Of course I do, Sammy, its just…" she paused gesturing helplessly to the growing fortress surrounding her, ".. Its going take me forever to get this finished."

Sammy just looked her, as if she had grown two heads, "So…" She started obviously, " Leave it."

Ellie's mouth part slightly in shock, but then in thought, eyes roaming around the room._ Leave it. Here. In this mess. Could she? Did she want to?_ Why not after all she did have a couple of hours in the morning to get finish before her mother arrived. Looking back to her smiling friend, she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. Sammy was always one to leave her mess lying around like a teenager. She had joked about it, saying that she classed it as marking her territory. _Even though she was a Professional Doctor, let me point out._ That's right, before her stood Doctor Samantha Ferris, the most well adore and annoying General practitioner in their local area. When you make the smallest sneeze possible; she's there before you can blink with her medical bag, asking you about so called allergies etc. They say apple a day keeps the doctor away. _Yes, only because I bloody throw it at her._

But none the less they had been close friends for the past four years. Attending and leaving school is an easy process when you have someone else to go through it with you.

Sammy was a pretty woman, always covered in some strange colour or style, which seemed to show her sparkling lively side. What with her fancy skirts, ruffle tops, miniature bikinis and ankle-breaking stilettos. A fashion slave; if its not rude to say so. But none the less a very independent and stubborn character to Behold. Unlike herself. At that thought, her eyes drop to her own appearance. She was nothing like Sammy. She was wearing what she usually wore on work days; Her chocolate curls pulled back in a messy bun, a few strands broken free of the clasp to float beside her oval face. A pale pink top that was long enough to cling around her tiny hips and fell off her left shoulder. Her knee length skirt was a dusty brown almost pastel looking in colour, and plain brown suede boots that wrapped up her calves to rest below her knee. All in all, she was quiet a plain person in comparison to her companion.

" Hey! Earth to Eleanor, do you read me?!"

Snapping up form her thoughts, she noticed Sammy looking at her in an amused fashion. Shaking her head and quickly pushing her spectacles back upon her nose, she muttered, " Eh.. Oh… What? Sorry, what did you say."

The blonde just laughed, shaking her head. "Nothing, It don't matter. So are you coming or what?…" she asked indicating back towards the entrance, "The rain aint gonna stopping anytime soon so I'll give you a lift if you want?"

" Okay," She whispered, standing from her position on the floor. Deftly wiping the dust from her skirt. "Let me just grab my bag and coat form the office."

Her friend nodded and moved to wait nearer to the door, while Ellie shuffled around in the office, grasping her coat from the hook and reaching beside the desk for her bag. But then stopped. There was something on the floor beside her bag, that hadn't been there this morning.

A book? Lifting it in her tiny hands she examined it closely. For it was a very old book. Red hardback covered with slight markings but no title or lettering on it what so ever. _Strange, _she thought. It wasn't one form the library because all of their books had stickers or stamps on the spine with the name seal printed on. No, this was definitely not one of theirs.

The binding was heavy and thick between her fingers, making them shake and tense slightly to hold its weight. Easily intrigued, she placed in upon the office desk and started scanning eagerly the pages inside. Research, history, names of places and things she had never heard of came flying at her. Most of it didn't make sense to her, so her excitement was short lived.

_Housed below the Planet's surface, the Lifestream is considered the lifeblood and very spirit of the Planet. This river of green ethereal energy (called 'Spirit Energy' ) is characterized as a swell of souls of those who have lived and died in the past……_

Words and sentences that made no sense to her, yet fascinated her in there statements.

_Midgar. Materia. Mako. The Lifestream. SOLDIER._

Nearing the end of the book, she stopped short by a page. Instantly drawing her attention to the large picture in the centre, an emblem or crest of some sort; design in the similar fashion of a cross only with three sections sprouting out from the top producing three heads of a dog. Towards the middle a wing is extended reminding her of a dragons when in flight. A chain dangling below it to reveal a small cross at its end.

Her gaze flickered intently to a poem or riddle of some sort below, written in blocked gothic writing but luckily it was clear enough to read. Slowly she began to read it aloud,

'**And so the hound weaves the final chapters in this tale of life,'**

'**Soul wrought of terra corrupt,  
Quelling impurity,  
Purging the …'**

" Ellie!"

Dark eyes shot up towards the partially open door to the main area of the library. Her friends voice shouting impatiently across the hall, although it was so quiet there was no need for shouting. For even the smallest whispers could be heard; had there be any.

" Are you done or what? We haven't got all night!"

"Coming!"

Slamming the book closed quickly, she placed within the draw of the desk and locked it. Determined to finish the read tomorrow morning when she got back. Grabbing her stuff on the way out, shutting all the windows and exits, locked the place up and headed home. They Sat in the front of Samantha's car as she drove them, her talking leading this way and that, conversing about everything and nothing important. Though, Eleanor's mind was elsewhere. On something else. Planted…. Firmly on the object that lay hidden with the draw of her desk.

* * *

**So there's the first chappie! ****Its mainly just an introduction to my main character and a little 'taste' of whats to come. **

**What do you think? Have I gone too fast/slow? Do you like the main character thus far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: ooooo! I'm so excited! Another chapter :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was still dim when Eleanor returned the following morning, quickly scanning the area form any signs of her mother. The messy piles of books still lay resting where she had left them. She smiled and looked at the clock. Six fifteen. She had good few hours to clear up before they opened. She switched on all the lights and hung her coat in the office. The same clothes she wore yesterday clung to form gently, with having no time to prepare new clothes last night she had though it better to wear the others again. What harm would it do? Pulling back the large drapes, she peered out into the growing light of morning. Numerous water droplets still clung to the window panes, as it had been raining all night, and hadn't stopped since a few hours ago. With a content smile, she padded across the floor to the mountain of books and once again started organising them in category and alphabetical order. She went on like this for a least an hour and a half. Taking each book and reading a few pages of each to find which category it went under. _Sci-fi. Fiction. Educational. History. Romance. Poetry. Languages._ The list was endless.

Finally after another twenty minutes, the loads were finished and only the odd stray or abandoned hardback lay across the floor. Undecided of which area they would go in.

Without any moments hesitation, her thoughts wandered and she shifted her gaze to office door. The strange misplaced book had been in her mind all night and this morning, as soon as her eyes had opened she instantly felt excited to coming to work to find it again. Almost as if expecting it to magically disappear, just as it had appeared to her out of now where.

Shifting her eyes to clock, it read ten past eight. It would be another half an hour before her mother would arrive. Looking back and forth between the two she finally settled with walking into the office, for some reason her heart doing a slight flip flop at the idea. _Its just book, Eleanor, It shouldn't be getting you this exhilarated._

Eleanor felt a the heat of embarrassment flood her face, glad that no one was about to see her foolishness_. Its just a book._

Carefully settling herself down upon the blue swivel computer chair with a creak, she took and deep breath and lowered her hand to undo the locked draw. The tell tale clicked told her that no one had recently opened it, but then again only she had been around in that past few hours. Slowly, she slid the draw open with a bated breath. Expecting it to no be there: for the draw to be empty.

But she was wrong. There it sat snuggled where she had left it last amongst the many biro pens and sticker notes. Pulling it our carefully, she placed it upon the table surface and quickly sliced through the pages to one she left of from yesterday. The familiar design of the three headed dog lay before her.

"And so…" she began quietly to herself, her soft voice echoing around the empty room like a pin dropping. "…the hound weaves the final chapters in this tale of life…..Soul wrought of terra corrupt…..Quelling impurity……Purging the stream…..To beckon forth an ultimate fate…." she stopped there, exactly where she was. _Ultimate fate? Whatever could that mean. _What ever this poem or riddle symbolism was not a positive thing. She read on none the less; if albeit a little disturbed.

"Behold mighty Chaos….. Omega's squire to the lofty heavens." _Omega?_

" Chaos?" the word left her lips like a whispered thought, resounding dangerously across the pregnant silence. The atmosphere seemed strangely tense and enclosed. Like all signs of life had been evaporated from the earth. No movement. Not even the soft chatter of the birds outside. It made the inside of her ear drum pound gently with its intensity, and she waited, for it, for anything. Something to break the….

"Ellie!?"

Eleanor let out a startled shrieked. Rolling unintentionally off of the chair to the floor with a gasp, pain shooting up her leg as she banged it on the open drawer on her way down. She didn't even notice the footsteps entering the room towards the desk as she cursed silently in numb agony. Rubbing her knee soothingly.

"Ellie? What are you doing down there?"

Ellie's eyes shot up at the voice, not because of who it was, but more of how they had entered the room without her hearing. Too busy cussing and moaning of the torment and pain she has to go through everyday as a librarian. Melted chocolate orbs met with the even darker ones of her mothers.

" Mother! I didn't notice you… I… err…." Picking her sprawled body from the floor, she wiped her skirt down. The soft cheeks of her face seemed to burn and inflame with an intensity. Keeping her head shyly tucked down to her chest. " I didn't hear you dome in." she muttered miserably, it was a lie, but hopefully good enough excuse.

The older woman just laughed. Making Ellie's cheeks flood even more with crimson. A soft wrinkled hand came to pull the hanging curls back from her face in a tender fashion.

" I scared you, eh? Well, I tend to have that effect on people." she laughed at her own joke. Moving her aging body around to start work.

Stepping forward, Ellie took her mothers coat caringly to hang it beside the door with her own.

" I finished the stacks you gave me a few days back," she looked back to see her mother nod approvingly, " Is there anything else you need me to do today?"

She watched as her mother observed unconsciously in thought, her thin lips twitching to the side in a comical gesture. " Hmmm… No, I don't think so…. Oh wait! Yes there is…." Her mother moved back to reach within her coat pocket, producing a old leather purse and pulling out a credit card. " Here, I need a hundred pounds from the bank and use thirty to get some groceries, will you?"

Ellie just nodded knowing, brushing a curl behind her ear, a very feminine gesture. Her mother usually allowed her to go shopping every once in a while for groceries during work hours. Although she dislike the idea of being away form her books. It got her out, once in a while. Again she nodded.

" Okay," grabbing her coat and bag, she headed towards the door to exit, but not before shouting, " See you in a minute, mom!"

* * *

The shop door was stiff and slightly jammed as Eleanor pushed on it. Juggling the two grocery bags into one arm, nudging the exit gently with her back to force it open, with a creak. Dodging between the walking city people of all kinds. Business men. Women. Gangs of teens. Joggers. Dog walkers. It was hell. Talk about two steps forward, one space back. She was getting no where in this horded crowd. Quickly shooting through to the next traffic light, she waited for the next crossing. The advantages of being a petit woman was that it was a little easier to go through trouble like 'that', her body was small and thin enough to slide carefully through the gaps of the others without causing any close contact.

With a sigh, her legs moved of there own accord blind and accurately through the streets, a couple of roads from where the library sat upon the corner of West Minster Avenue. Taking another sharp corner, barely missing the nearby jogger heading straight for her. She huffed, warmth flooding her face from the journey, the bags laying heavily in her arms, the back of her shoulder blades ached from carrying the hefty loads.

She went over in her mind, the list of things she usually got from the market. _Eggs. bread. Apples. Cheese. Butter. Cookies. Pasta. Salads. Milk. Oh bugger, I forgot the milk!_

Calculating quickly the space of time she had and the road up head, she headed straight across. Seeing that there wasn't any nearby cars. Moving her booted feet as swiftly as she could to the other side. The journey itself took forever. Like a dream when you can never make it to the destination no matter how fast you run. Ellie never even saw it coming. All went in a slow blur of time and space. The soft scrape of boots halting upon rocky concrete. Sparkling eyes widened. The harsh screeching bleep of a horn echoed to her alone. But it was too late. She felt nothing. The bags fell from her suddenly boneless fingers. An apple rolled. There was nothing. Only darkness.

* * *

Eleanor awoke, to the sound of what seemed to be her first breath into this world. Its was a long, pulled out process. Inhale…. Exhale…. Shakily, her lungs stretched. But for some reason she felt no pain. Testing out the rest of her body's responses she slowly ripped open her eyes. Her gaze meeting that of a cream ceiling, pale coloured walls, a door, a window cradling the glowing moon at its centre. A room. She was upon a soft bed made of cotton quilts and feathered pillows. _Where am I?_

"Hey there." a voice whispered gently from her side. Ellie shifted her gaze weakly to her side where, there, sat another woman. A very beautiful woman. Hair of blackened silk fell past her shoulders down towards her back. Her strange attire was black also. The style reminded Eleanor a little of Sammie's, with her wild personality to fit. Warm light brown eyes shone back at her in a friendly caring gesture.

" Don't worry, Your safe here. My name is Tifa………"

* * *

**There you have it! How****s it going? Again am I going too fast? Too slow? Next chapter on its way :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: New chapter up! Took me a while to do this one, but got there eventually. I feel like this one drags on a bit but hey! Thats for you to decide. Looking forward to the next chapters coming up - should be fun! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Warm light brown eyes shone back at her in a friendly caring gesture.

" Don't worry, Your safe here. My name is Tifa………"

_Tifa? What a strange name, _she thought to herself, wincing as she sat up, the use of her muscles finally cooperating with her again. _Where is here? _Ellie momentarily searched her brain for the reason she was there. Laid upon the bed, with his woman before her. _That's right! I was a knocked over by that car. What time was it? Where's mom? Does she know I'm here?_ She needed to know. Oblivious to the other woman's gaze resting on her in concern.

The woman, Tifa leant forward carefully to rest a hand upon the shaken woman's shoulder. She could sense the other woman's brain working double time to grasp sense of her current situation. There was no explanation she could give to help. It was only a few hours ago that she had found the slump body of a woman in the back alley of the bar, deftly carry her to a spare room. Finding that even though she was clearly knocked unconscious; there were no marks or cuts marring her smooth skin.

" Its okay, Don't worry yourself. As I said your safe here…." she assured the woman gently, who in return smiled shyly, making a cute gesture of lowering head a little. " What's your name?" Tifa finally asked.

"Eleanor Marsh."

"Well, Eleanor…" The raven haired woman sighed, shifted in her seat to get comfortable for the 'long' talk that was going to come. They both needed questions and answers, better start now. " Do you know what happened?"

Ellie raised her glazed eyes to Tifa's, looking, but not really seeing. Trying to remember everything. " I…." she started, her voice slightly raw from rest. She cleared her throat gently and continued on her trip down memory lane, " I… Remember walking…. From the supermarket. I had been shopping…. And a car speeding round the corner… It hit me, I think?."

"You 'think'?" Tifa asked, glancing once again down the woman's form. Again, not a scratch or knick anywhere.

Ellie nodded, yet unsure. " Yes. It… was strange. I 'know' It hit me… I 'know', yet I didn't feel anything. There was just, Blackness. This probably doesn't make any sense to you, it doesn't to me either." During this she had unconsciously started fumbling with a loose curl nervously, an activity she took comfort in. Shaking her head and bringing her thoughts back to the present, she looked around yet again at her strange unfamiliar surroundings. " Where are we?" Her dark eyes falling back to the other woman's to notice a gleam of pride flutter through her face.

" This is 'my' bar," she proclaimed vigorously, " Its called the Seventh Hevane. I live here. I found you lying unconscious in the alley just out back of this building, If you look out the window you could see the exact spot…. I have to wander though, you say you were hit by a vehicle, and yet you have no injuries."

Ellie, for first time noticed this also. Trying to heightened her sense and touch to try and pin point any source of pain on her body, the first time since she awoke, and yet she felt nothing. Only the peace of given rest and the slight ache of hunger gnawing at her insides. Nothing too dangerous. She nodded in agreement, albeit a little puzzled. A question digging at her mind, that hadn't quite got an answer for yet.

" I do not understand, how you found me in your alley, Tifa. And I have never heard of '7th heaven' before…"

" What?" Tifa seemed shocked and slightly insulted, " Never heard of Seventh Heaven?! Everyone's heard of it, it's the most popular bar in Midgar."

Ellie stopped. Nothing. No sound, no movement. Just the relenting increase of her heart echoing in her eardrums. She had never heard of the place. And yet, somewhere, she had heard of the name. in all her studies of places and there history, how had this one managed to escape her. " Midgar?" Ellie hadn't noticed she had whispered the word aloud, but Tifa heard, nodding her dark head. Confused at her behaviour. Ellie closed her eyes tightly, shutting out all sight and thought but that one word, _Midgar. Where had she heard it before? A place, it's a place! Seventh heaven? Midgar. Midgar. Midgar. _She didn't even hear the older woman call to her gently in concern. _Midgar. Midgar. Mako._

_- __Midgar is the de-facto capital of Gaia, controlled by the Shin-Ra Company. It sits in the middle of a large plain on the north-western corner of the eastern continent. The area around the city has become distorted and polluted as a result of the use of Mako reactors.-_

_Mako? Midgar? Shin-Ra?…… The Book!_

Her eyes flew open, startling her companion. Mouth parted with gasp. " The book." How? When? Why? It wasn't possible, was it? It was just a book, this place was just……

" Book? What book?" Tifa broke through her panic, resting her hand on her shoulder yet again. Ellie unconsciously flinched at the unexpected contact. " Ellie. What Book?"

" There was a Book…." She started, sitting up quickly to perch on the end of the bed. Fiddling a bit with her glasses and pulling at her skirt to cover her knees in a modest fashion. " You see, I'm a librarian." She stopped when she noticed confusion flicker across her companions face, but continued anyway, " I organised and look after books. Collect them, So other people can come and read them for free…. And there was a book. I don't know where it came from…. But, it made no sense. It talked about things called Mako, Materia, a Lifestream of some sort… But everything seems…. So real."

There was a long pause, neither spoke. Only thought for a moment. Tifa looked at the small person who sat on the guest bed, her head bent a little to hide her features from view, her pretty brunette curls obscured her view of her face somewhat. Her attire was what was classed as feminine, pretty in a way. She looked a little younger than her twenties, her face a soft oval shape. The sparkle she had seen in her eyes reminded her of Marlene's, young, innocent and inexperienced to some things in the world.

How strange, it seemed to Tifa that there was only one explanation to this. The woman, Eleanor, had no recollection of the place Midgar or the history that surrounded the world. In fact, she seemed like she came from completely different world altogether. Talking of a thing called a librarian, maybe this was like some sort of secretary or something. Tifa didn't know. All she knew is that should she be from some place else, than she was here for a reason. Nothing was left to coincidence anymore in this reality. Someone or something must have brought here. The book, she mentioned, must have done that. But how did it get to her world in the first place? Something wasn't right.

" This book," she broke the silence, gaining Ellie's attention once more, " you said it was about our world, yet you know nothing about it, in comparison to where you come from…" Ellie nodded in agreement, " That book must of brought you here, somehow, but I can't help but wander why? How? How did it get to your world in the first place?."

Eleanor just shrugged helplessly, not able to answer her questions. None of made sense to her either. But the next question stopped her, " Where is the book now? Did you bring it with you?"

" No," she sighed, she had left it back home in the office. _Home. _the word felt foreign to her, it had only been a few hours and already it felt as though 'that' world didn't really exist. None of it. And that in itself was a sad thought. _Mom. _" What am I to do?" its was more to herself, a desperate plea to her mind to think up a way to get back home. She leant forward to rest her face in her hands, tear beginning form in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Gathering herself properly, she straightened to see Tifa looking at her sympathetically.

" Don't worry," she assured, " We have many friends here that will help you figure out what's happening. I'll call My friend, cloud, over to talk to you. He should be able to help. But for now…" she straightened up smiling tenderly, headed towards the door, " Rest, you need it. You can have this room, its yours. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some new things for you. Sleep well, Eleanor. And remember, we are you friends here….."

Ellie nodded, leaning back once again some much needed rest ready for tomorrow in this strange new world. And yet for reason, she knew, sleep would be challenging to achieve tonight and many other nights to come.

" Tifa," Ellie called just before Tifa was inches from closing the door, banning all light from entering the room save that of the moon through the window.

" Yes?"

" Call me, Ellie." she stated, smiling.

" Very well, goodnight….. Ellie." and then there was nothing but the darkness, illuminated by the glowing beams of the moon shimmering through the leaded square window, resting caressingly across her face. Like a mothers soothing hand. Ellie felt herself drifting off into the oncoming night. A sense of belonging blossoming in the centre of her chest. Smiling contently, that she was safe, once again.

_- Follow the moonbeams, precious Ellie, And that is where you will always find me. -_

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Why is she there? Is it coincidence or Destiny? Whats with the ending sentence? dun.. dun...dunnnn!**

**Next Chapter on its way :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I enjoyed this one. Next one on its way. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****

The sun was shining exceptionally bright through the window the next morning. Giving a quiet grumble of annoyance, punching the pillow and turning over to try and fall back to sleep again. Eleanor never was a morning person. The birds were cheeping merrily, the vehicles roaring past the building. Yet none of those seemed to irritate her more than the warmth of the sun radiating through onto her quilt that she lay with, wrapped like a snug cocoon. And eventually its just got too hot. _Wait_, she thought, _Hot day? The sun? No rain? This isn't right. _It was then that she remembered last night. The strange place she had found herself in, the friendly woman, Tifa, she had befriended. Slowly tearing open her tired eye weakly as if glued she tried to distinguish her surroundings with a blurry vision. Making out shapes and objects slowly and carefully until……..

" Hi!"

Her eyes suddenly growing wide and Ellie gave a startled cry, sitting up sudden. Gasping as her head banged unceremoniously against the wall in her haste. The shape became fully clear to her now. A small, rounded face peered at her with fascination. Large, sparkling brown orbs twinkled at her. Followed by a cute small button nose and wide cheeky smile. Ellie let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, My names Marlene." the voice said again only from the child in front of her, she looked no more than six or seven. Adorned in small tattered boots, a long knee length skirt and cute beige sleeveless jumper. But what shocked Ellie the most, was how much this child looked like…. Well, her. Its was like looking in a mirror, only being twelve years younger. Had she already know her, she would thought the girl her sister. But, no. Her family weren't here in this world.

" What's your name?" The girl, Marlene asked inquisitively.

" I.. Err… Ellie, My names Ellie." She replied nervously. _Who was she? What was she doing here?_

The girl shot up clapping happily in circles, " Great! Great! Great!…." she finally plonked herself on the side of the bed close to Ellie, enough for contact. She leant over, as if waiting for bedtime story to be read. " Tifa's downstairs making breakfast, do you want some?…" before Ellie could reply the girl rambled on with a pause, leaving the older woman to stare open mouthed at the girls enthusiasm with strangers, " Ellie's such a pretty name, I used to have teddy called Marge, but that doesn't matter. Tifa's said she's taking you shopping today, I ask if I could go too, but she said I couldn't. I like your hair its very curly, its shiny like mine, wanna feel? Anyway, Tifa said cloud was coming over today, don't worry he's like a big brother to us, we all love him very much! Your from another world aren't you? What's it like…"

" Marlene," a voice interrupted the girls rambling, making both of them turn to the door where Tifa stood leaning against the frame. A loving smile spread across her face. Tifa and Ellie nodded to each other in greeting. " Come on, don't scare our guest away…"

" I wasn't scaring her, I just wanted to be her friend that's all…." the girl stopped her sulky remark and turned back to Eleanor, " We are friends, aren't we, Ellie?"

Ellie nodded shyly in response. Marlene then turned happily and slipped through the door. Leaving the two women alone in the room.

" Come on," Tifa started, indicating friendly down the hallway, " Lets go get you something to eat and then we can go shopping." Nodding in union, they walked together to kitchen for a hearty breakfasts and a long needed talk.

* * *

" Come on, Ellie. Keep up." Tifa called, gliding gracefully between the swarming crowds in the town of Midgar. Ellie however was having difficulty, as usual. Trying to pull her body through the hefty crowd, sometimes occasionally losing sight of Tifa, only to spot her long raven head over the herd little to her left.

Midgar was huge. It reminded her a little of home with its towering buildings, annoying road crossings, shops and markets. Although the place looked like it had been hit by a bomb, it was still magnificent in its own unique splendour. Some building had half there roofs, or their bricks rotting away to reveal metal framework underneath. To be honest it was little on the 'slum' side, but it was different.

Tifa had spent the morning explaining to her the main history and information she needed to know. Teaching of how this 'Lifestream' circled the planet, like an Orbit she supposed, and protected all living things upon its lands. Those who were born by the Lifestream would die and return someday to also protect the planet. Also, a man, By the name of Rufus Shin-Ra had used his company to take the life stream to make the world a better environment to live in. The army of elite military units he had created named SOLDIER. The word she had read in the book: Materia, were rare small crystalline spheres of spirit energy formed to create magic or special abilities to the holder……

The possibilities were endless. This world was far more interesting than her old one, if albeit a little frightening and dangerous. Finally she made to Tifa's side who had monetarily paused in her stride.

" Here we are." she said sounding slightly relieved. Ellie looked up and her mouth fell open. Its was, a mess. A box… with windows. And even the windows were cracked and ready to break at the slightest gust of wind.

" What is this place?" She asked, looking obviously confused.

Tifa looked at her and laugh quietly, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. " This place is 'Bernado's', Everything you need we'll find here, come on lets go in."

A little perturbed but willing she stepped inside behind Tifa. And her mouth once fell open. Inside it wasn't that bad looking. The sound of a jazz saxophone wafted form the speakers mounted on the mustard coloured walls of the store. Though small in size it was loaded with clothes, shoes, bags, mirrors… the lot. A large man at a wooden counter shouted enthusiastically to Tifa in greeting, and they talked for a while. Tifa explained to him that Ellie needed a wardrobe of clothes yet mentioned nothing of her situation. Although the man obviously didn't recognise her form anywhere, Tifa merely explained that she was a relative visiting for a while.

" Okay! So!" Tifa started suddenly, breaking Eleanor form her reverie on the measuring stool. Ellie watched Tifa roam quickly around the racks of clothing, picking out outfits, either throwing them completely or adding them to the pile hanging over her arm. " Here." she said finally, flopping the clothes on Eleanor's lap, " Try them on, If they don't fit throw them or you can pick something different."

Ellie obediently got up and entered the furthest changing room. She always nervous getting changed in public. In fact, she never used changing rooms, she just brought them and got a refund if they didn't fit. Ellie had to admit though, Tifa had great taste on clothing. She had picked out: two pairs of dark jeans which snug nicely round the hips, making them look fuller and curvier than they were. _This is more like it._ Two pair of plain normal black trousers, ones that Ellie would associate with work uniform, very sophisticated and comfortable to wear. A plain pink T-shirt with a flower on it, cute and for comfort around the bar. Her favourite, a pale yellow summer skirt that hug her hips and flared out to above her knees. Yellow was her favourite colour. She felt like Marilyn Monroe twirling about in it, giggling girlishly. The strangest piece, was a top, that fell off baring her thin shoulders and hugged her midriff. The sleeves were transparent and hung loosely past her fingertips and there seemed to be a scarf piece that was connected to wrap around her slender throat - not really her type but it looked lovely none the less. Tifa had chosen he pastel brown colour but Eleanor change it for a white one, to go with the skirt. And then finally a pair of new beige boots, similar to her old just a different colour and some trainers.

Finally after at least two hours of shopping they paid and headed back to the bar. Talking and chattering about the different structured buildings and their past. The history of Midgar and other, more girly things. Tifa had mentioned the name cloud yet again in their conversation. When asking who is was, Tifa replied with, " Just… a friend." Which made Ellie smile mischievously. _Yeah, right._

Tifa opened the door while Ellie cautiously stepped through with hand full of bags, pausing to blow a lose curl form her sight in irritation. She stopped short at the man sat a few feet away at the bar. Tifa hadn't even noticed the man as she was still shutting the door soundly. He looked to be in his late twenties. Blonde hair spiked in all direction, defying gravity somewhat. His eyes piercing blue than she had ever seen before as they bore into her curiously. He was quiet handsome in a cute boyish way. It was then that she noticed the 'large' sword strapped to his back…..

Tifa stepped forward suddenly and stopped also beside Ellie, a surprised gasp leaving her.

" Oh! Cloud, you came. I didn't know you'd be coming so early."

* * *

**There you go, What do you think?**

**Whats cloud got to say about the situation? Does Cloud feel the same way about Tifa? What happens next?**

**Next chapter on its way :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, took me a while to do this. Shorter chapter than usually, it was originally too long so I split it into two seperate ones and edited them. :) enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

****

Tifa stepped forward suddenly and stopped also beside Ellie, a surprised gasp leaving her.

" Oh! Cloud, you came. I didn't know you'd be coming so early."

" I have plenty of time on my hands," was his reply, his voice was soft and smooth in its coolness, yet his crystalline orbs shifted from Tifa to Ellie in question. It suddenly appealed to Eleanor that this person could be an ex-member of SOLDIER, with his padded black attire, shoulder shield and weapons, yet there was no sign of Mako in his eyes. Tifa had said all SOLDIER's were showered with Mako to make them more skilful in battle, and it turn their eyes a aqua green colour, like that of a cats.

After a sharp and quick introduction they talked for what seemed like hours on end. Their soft voice resounding around the wall gently like an isolated cave. Both sets eyes focused on her form, making her momentarily jittery, for gaining so much attention. Shifting slightly to a bar stool, as she told her tale, carefully, as to not miss anything out. Neither of them moving their attention from her as she spoke.

She spoke of the book she had found, the car accident, Tifa finding her unconscious and the fact that she was from a different world from them. Although cloud seemed to take it all in, his face had morphed into that of confusion. A small frown furrowing at his left brow. All of them, once again, completely at loss with what was happening.

" Cloud?" Tifa asked, for answer, for advice, for anything.

" I don't know what's going to happen," he stated more to Tifa than to the other girl perched up the stool intently, " I just suggest we stay here and lie low…." He turned to Ellie, " Whatever brought you here, Ellie, will make its presence known to us soon enough, and until then we can do nothing but wait."

" 'We'?" Tifa asked, a twinkling gleam in her eyes like a child waiting for Christmas.

" I will stay a while, and inform the others in case anything should happen." He sighed. Ellie watched him go up the stair to his room that Tifa was lending him. The way he walked. He way he spoke. He seemed so worn and weary, not physical, but through his soul. He seemed very wise and strong in personality. The way she had seen his eyes flash slightly when Tifa had first walked through the door with her, the loving open tint of a smile spread into his empty features. Was it possible? Did cloud feel the same ay about Tifa? Ellie smiled. She didn't know but she was going to find out.

* * *

**That night:******

_Ellie eyes shot open, a gasp escaping her tight throat. Slowly, she stood, leaning her back against a wall she did not realise was there. Wide eyes wandered the dimly lit area, the small corridor she had never seen before yet somehow felt familiar to her__**. Where am I? **__She looked both ways down the separate ends of the long corridor, uncertain of what fate would lie within them should she cross. Each end promising the same dark fate that seemed inevitable to her. Choosing, she took a tentative step to her right, shivering lightly, her hand crossing to grip her shoulder in a protective manner. Waiting for something to jump out at her in this growing blackness. Ellie took another step, and another, and another. Carefully sensing for any sign of life or pursuit going on around her. Opposite her the end of the hall seemed a lifetime away. _

_Taking a steady breath she called into the shadows, " Hello? Is… Is anyone there?" she could hear her own quivering voice echo back to her mockingly. Picking up speed she ventured on down the empty pathway, eyes straining to make out shapes and shadows. Stopping only when an unseen gust of wind momentarily fluttering around her form, ruffling her hair and nightdress, only to evaporate into nothing but the dead stillness once again._

_**Look! Further on, there is someone there!**_

_Glistening orbs pushed further to land upon a shape at the end of the never-ending corridor. __**A man. **__She realised as she got closer. " Hello?…" Nothing. Upon closer 'quiet' inspection, she saw the figure in detail as if some invisible low light had been switched on or lamp was glowing somewhere nearby out of sight. _

_The form was tall, broad and at least a good few inches taller than Ellie herself. " Hello…" she tried again but the shape never even shifted in recognition with her presence. " Who are you? Are you alright?…. Do… Do you need any help?…..I…" She stopped short. The person turned slowly, dead slowly. Their head which was bent low raised itself to allowing burning orbs to bore in level with her own. Her mouth agape in sudden fear, her breathing had increased erratically so much that it echoed all around them. Even he could probably hear it. A black covered hand reached out to her……_

" _Who are you?"_

" Ellie!"

Brown orbs flashed open, landing instantly on those of her companions. _Oh, It's only Tifa! _Slithering up into a sitting position she sighed and smiled in an apologetic manner. Blushing sheepishly. No doubt she had woken her and the others up in her panic filled sleep.

" You okay?" Tifa asked groggily, still tired but still managed to smile warmly despite the fact she had been rudely awaken.

Ellie nodded awkwardly, " Yes, I'm fine… I.. Just a bad dream that's all, I'm fine. Honestly."

* * *

**There you have it. Again I know its shorter than usual, but I'm working on it :) **

**OOOO! the clogs begin to turn and the plot is beginning to take its course... Who could it be? Wheres vincent? (He's coming don't worry) What will happen now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: Here's the other one, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

****

Days went by in a whirl. Days into weeks, weeks into a couple of months. And everything was starting to get settled in Seventh Heaven. Ellie was beginning to feel like one of the family. Just yesterday she had been sat in the kitchen baking cookies with Marlene for at least three hours, even managing to make a large batch to give out free at the bar - which got Ellie on some of the customers good sides for such wonderful cooking.

Although it wasn't really a family, but the way they protected and thought well of each other brought a familiar warmth to her heart. It reminded her of her own family in a way. She and Cloud had been a little uneasy with each other at first, they were starting to get along just fine. At first they never actually converse with each other much, mainly trying to avoid being alone in the same room together to break the awkwardness. But now that the days rolled by, they began to be good friends, Ellie had even managed to get a few small smiles and laughs from him. Most of their time now, they spent helping Tifa in the bar and talking about the world Ellie came from. And how frightening similar it was to this one.

They spoke to each openly about things. About Ellie's mother owning the local library, and when her father died a few years ago of a kidney disease, her life working as librarian and being an only child in the family etc. And cloud spoke his great dream to be a member of SOLDIER when he was younger, and though he spoke of goals he wished to achieve in life, his face looked bitter and cold like a Greek statue. He and many other boys had Tried to follow the path of the mighty 'Sephiroth', but then that dream didn't bode so well. When Ellie asked 'Why?', It was then that she first heard the story behind the rise and fall of Sephiroth,

" Sephiroth was one of the strongest member of the SOLDIER military units." Ellie did not fail to miss the 'was' part of the speech, " He was a strong and loyal subject to Shin-Ra and the planet. Our great leader and friend …. Once upon a time." Before she could inquire further of what happened, cloud beat her to it as if knowing exactly what she was going to ask. " Hojo." he simply stated, " A mad demented scientist whom used Shin-Ra technology and power to create monsters of men, trying to give them special powers, to make them unique, to make them invisible…. He used his lab Assistant in a most diabolical way. Betraying her into thinking that he loved her, only to steal their growing child implanted in her womb for scientific experiments. Jenova cells - Which was taken from a calamity named 'Jenova' that charge through the sky determined to bring the planet to its destructive end, was implanted within the child and hence forth creating the most splendid and terrify force of power. Shin-Ra used him as a leader for the troops, a false idol and idea of what they were about to become…. But however, Sephiroth was not so easily blinded. And so when Sephiroth found out about the demented experiments that made him… He began to hate everything. Thinking that his true life was with that of 'Jenova's' his soul was full of malice and loathing against the world he strove to destroy it. Although? There was something Sephiroth was not prepared for, something that was powerful enough to prevent his returning to the planet…"

Ellie hadn't realised tears had fallen from her eyes until he paused in his sad story. Wiping at them furious, she leant over intently, thoroughly intrigued far more than any book could make her.

" What? What is it?"

" Us," was the answer, " The planet protects us, Ellie, and so 'we' in return must protect the planet. Its our job."

Her brow furrowed softly and her gaze shifted from his cold statue form to Tifa's weary one beside him. All this talking had made her low in mood somewhat. Shifting awkwardly she tried to change the subject a little.

" So, er.. Tell me a little about your other friends. What do they do? Where are they?"

Tifa immediately perked up at this, grinning madly, briskly walking over to pull put, what looked to be, a pile of old photographs.

" Okay, Okay," Tifa started, shuffling through the pictures and lowering herself down on a stool beside Ellie. The first picture she pulled out was one of a middle-age man with dirty blonde hair leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth, " That ones Cid, He's the captain of the 'Highwind' aircraft ship," Ellie gave her a look that simply said '_Aircraft ship?', _" You'll definitely see him some time, he usually pops around here every so often, Ah!…" She pulled out another photo, this one being of Tifa herself and two other people: one being a young girl, small in shape like herself, with an oversized shuriken in her hands. And the other being a large burly dark man, whom she recognised as 'Barrett' - as Marlene had already shown her a picture of her adoptive father. " I'm sure you already heard of Barret Wallace and that girl is Yuffie Kisaragi. We are all part of team called AVALANCHE, that includes Vincent too but we haven't managed to get a picture of him yet. Basically whenever something's wrong or there is trouble we gather together to help in whatever way we can….."

Tifa continued speaking, but Ellie's mind wandered as her eyes scanned the scatters picture quickly, only to land on one. A lone black and white picture of Tifa, and two other men, but it was the one to the left of Tifa that surprised her. For she had seen him before.

Lifting it she peered closely at it, expecting it to be fake or her imagination, but it wasn't. _He was real! The man from her dream. _Unlike the other two who looked cute together fooling around in the picture, He stood stock still, calm, collected and composed. He didn't look into the camera but she knew it was him. A long black overcoat followed by silver pauldrons nestled upon broad shoulders. Hair long, sleek and silver fell straight down to his back, obscuring his smooth features. What got to her was the cat like eyes that gleamed from beneath the loose bangs_. It was him. But…_

" Who is he?" the question came out before Ellie knew it, and she lifted the picture towards Tifa watching her facial feature shift and change to that of loathing. Her jaw tensing and clenching within her head.

" That, is Sephiroth."

* * *

**There you go, How am I doing so far? **

**OOOOO! Sephiroth! Whats he got to do with this story? Where in gods name is vincent? Whats going to hapen next?...**

**Next chapter on its way :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... Okay, so I don't. (I tried, give me some credit.) I don't own anything from Final fantasy. But I do own my characters. (I think you will know who they are when they come along.) :) enjoy**

**A/N: OOO! I was so excited writing this chapter... I forgot to mention that ratings wil go up sometime in this story and there may be spoilers for those who haven't played the game DoC yet! just a warning... **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, you keep this story alive with your wonderful comments :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

****

The following evening, they all settled at the kitchen table with plates of steaming chicken pasta Tifa had prepared for them. Unlike the others, Ellie sat nibbling and playing with bits of food, pushing it lightly across her plate, suddenly having felt a loss of appetite. She watched as the others, Cloud, Tifa and Marlene slowly devoured their meals with full vigour, pausing to start small conversation and to compliment Tifa for her accomplished cooking. Even though Ellie was not a morning person, it wasn't this that explained her quiet, strange behaviour.

It had been plaguing her all night. The 'talk' they had yesterday, the pictures, the dream. None of it sense. Not only that, but it added to her frustration of being in another world in the first place. Away from home, away from her friends and family. She sighed softly, resting her arm upon the table, leaning her chin into it, still turning the food over her with her fork.

_**A black covered hand reached out to her…… **_

" _**Who are you?"**_

" Ellie?"

She looked up at the whisper of a smooth male voice to see cloud looking at her in concern. The others didn't seem to notice them yet.

" Are you alright? You don't seem yourself this morning." He asked quietly, just between the two of them.

Again, the dream came to mind. And the picture. She hadn't had the same dream as of yet, it was only the once. What was she worrying about. And yet somewhere inside her mind, she felt like it wouldn't be last she would hear of this.

_Tell him, see what he thinks._

_No, don't do that! You saw their faces when they talked about the past, they looked so haunted and sad._

_But…. They should know, something could happen!_

_What! The return of Sephiroth, they already told you, He's gone… for good._

_And yet, why do I feel like that statement is not entirely true…._

_**A head which was bent low raised itself to allowing burning orbs to bore in level with her own.**_

" Ellie?" He asked again more urgently this time, but she just shook her head.

"No… Nothing, I'm fine." she lied and although she felt like cloud sensed this, he just lowered his head and continued with his meal.

Ellie moved her gaze around the others, sighing in relief when none of the others were noticing her discomfort like cloud did. It was then that she realised Tifa was talking louder than usually and glanced in her direction. The cool silver colour of her cell phone gleamed in the morning sun, Tifa's hand moved and swayed with animated gestures.

" Uh huh! Yeah sure, Oh I don't know, maybe in a couple more days but I'm not sure….. Yeah, sure, when would be the best time? Tomorrow! So soon! Really, well I… er… I suppose I could fix something up. Okay, no problem. Yeah, see ya… bye." With a sigh Tifa clicked shut her phone and smile ecstatically, addressing everyone at the table, " That was Barret, he and the gang are coming down to visit, " Marlene got excited over this, asking a million questions at once and bouncing around in her seat, "He's coming down tomorrow and they will most probably be staying for a few days…." Marlene did her little 'happy dance' of twirling in a circle and clapping hysterically, giggling endlessly before running to her room.

Cloud just stood, taking all the pates from the table and starting washing them in the sink. He looked happy at the news yet irritated somewhat. _I wander why?_

" Ellie," Ellie turned her focus back to Tifa, who also noticed Clouds odd behaviour but smiled anyway, " See, with there being only a few rooms here, I was wandering… If it would be okay… For you to, share a room with someone? Just for a few days! That's all, I don't know who with yet. I know Marlene and Barret usually share a room, Me and cloud can Bunk together. That leaves two rooms, including yours. Would that be Alright? Like I said, only for a few days…."

_Share a room, with a stranger! Could I? Should I? But then again, Tifa did say a few days. And they are all fiends after all…._

She gave into Tifa's pleading face, " Er.. I.. That's alright with me, I suppose."

" Great! Thanks, It'll be great to see everyone again," she leant over and rubbed Ellie's shoulder tenderly, " Don't worry, They're not a bad bunch…….. You'll learn to love them."

* * *

**Later that night:**

_She was there again. Lost within the never ending corridor, the glow of an unseen light creating ghostly shadows and shapes across the walls. __**Wake up! Wake up! **__Without knowing why, her breathing began to increase, burning air was forced and pushed in and out of her tight lungs. As if some unknown being watching commanded her body as such. No matter how she tried to control her bodies responses, her fear grew with each step she took. The path similar to the last one only this time there was only one way - Forward. But it was a dead end. What she could see, more than anything, was the wall that blocked her path. _

_Ellie was just about to turn back, she paused when she felt something amiss. The air was tense, the atmosphere seemed to suffocate her. Even though the walls were planted firmly in position, Ellie felt like they closed in on her somehow. Making the area smaller. Which was bad, very bad. __**I hate small spaces.**_

_Then she heard it. The soft tell tale tap of blunt boots clicking across the wooden floor, behind her. Closer and closer they got and still she dare not turn around. Her shoulder quaked unconsciously, and her hands shook as she buried them deep into the fold of her nightdress. Scrunching the material into balls within her small fists. _

_Moving slowly, but surely, she turned to meet the intruder. Her eyes low to floor met black thick leather boots that led up thick muscular legs. Half way a black coat hung loosely to the knee and snugly fitted against a broad chest. Hair of silvery white floated about padded metal shoulders to a narrow waste. And finally her gaze widened as her dark orbs clashed with fiery glowing emerald ones. A devilish smile, spread slowly upon thin angular features. _

_She took a step back, and another, and another, until she was firmly melted into the dead end of the wall. Never once taking her eyes away from 'him'._

_Sephiroth _

_**And so when Sephiroth found out about the demented experiments that made him… He began to hate everything. **_

'_He' in turn took his time in measuring her up, form head to toe. Seeming to take in every human detail, with a sneer._

_**His soul was full of malice and loathing against the world, he strove to destroy it.**_

_He stalked forward, a black covered hand lifted slowly, and she shrank back further into wall, if possible. But still the hand moved forward. Ellie paused when she though he was going to touch her hair. Which he did. Smooth leather lifted auburn curls and seemed to sieve through it, dropping clumps and strands little by little. Never once taking his burning gaze from hers._

_She turned away willing herself to wake form this nightmare. __**Wake up, please wake up! Cloud! Tifa! Anyone, wake me up!**_

_Just as she thought he was finished with notions, taking another handful of hair only to this time to grip it harshly an rip her head backwards, exposing her slender throat painfully. Her desperate cry echoing back at her mockingly. As if to say ' no one can hear you scream'. _

_All her eyes could see was the dim glowing ceiling. __**Wake up, please! **__A lone tear fell down her face. _

_An agonising scream escaped her, when a searing burning sensation ripped across her throat, like that of a heat knife being torn into her flesh._

She sat up with a shot, a strangled cry escaping her. Eyed darting around in the darkness for something, someone, anyone. But nothing. She was in her room, safe in bed. Eleanor sighed in relief, wiping at her sweat covered forehead. _Such a horrible dream, one much more intense and frightening than the last, _she thought. Her throat felt raw as if had indeed been crying out and screaming in her sleep.

Getting up she padded quietly to the door, peaking out to sense where the others were. Thankfully, they were all in bed, not a sound coming from the opposite rooms. Ellie quietly headed downstairs to kitchen to get a much needed drink of water. Her throat burning intensely with each growing step.

Just as Ellie flicked the switch of light to the kitchen and turned to grab a glass. She stopped dead at what she saw. Or rather 'who' she saw. Her mouth agape, the glass slipping with crash from her lifeless fingers. A man. Thin and extremely tall. Dressed completely in black save for the blood red cloak that covered parts of his face. What shocked her the most was his three barrel gun he had pointing straight at her, and the glowing crimson eyes that gazed back into her own.

* * *

**Guess who:)**

**hmmm... I wander what happens next? Who is this 'strange man' in Tifa's kitchen:) What does Sephiroth want with our main lady?**

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine... What? really I do. He's tied up in my bedroom closet :) enjoy**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, took me a while to write this along with other chapter to other stories... but here it is :) Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to drop me reviews on what you think of it so far, okay! All types of critisism is welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

_Oh good god! I'm going to die!_

Nothing. The silence that followed was so intense, Eleanor could hear her own heartbeat pulse and pound away in her chest, throat and ears, so harsh and erratic that it was, she swore 'he' could hear it. _Who was 'he'? What was he? _He just stood there calmly, coolly. As if its everyday that he gets a gun out and points at someone. To Ellie, the man was by far the tallest man she had ever seen. Taller that cloud, and much taller than herself by at least a head and a half. Her slender neck had to strain back slightly to look up at him, and he stood a few yards away, imagine how it would be up close.

He was the most strangest and frightening looking character she had seen yet. Black glossy leather was like a second skin to him, completely covering him from neck to foot. Belt and buckles hung and strapped everywhere. Metallic pointed boots, that actually looked like real gold. _Good grief! _She unconsciously slunk further against the wall when she took notice of his hand casually hanging by his thin legs, or rather what looked like his hand. It looked mechanical of some sort, a gauntlet; like the gold of his boots, it wrapped around his slender fingers all the way up to his elbow. She felt a sudden urge to examine it close up with fascination and horror. His cloak of flowing blood red shimmied and floated about his lithe form, as if it had a mind of its own, reaching up to cover half of his pale face. From what she could see, he had a narrow and angular face, a little on the feminine side. But none the less, very attractive, in a haunting and mysterious sort of way.

_Wait, where had that come from? Do not think such things! Especially about 'a stranger'…. Who was he?_

She swallowed, hard. What unnerved her the most, was his eyes. A melted crimson, that moved and rippled like water within a pond as they bore down into her own. Flecks of fiery orange reflected and shimmered within their darkened depths making shivers crawl down her body like spider legs. They say that eyes are like windows into a persons soul. He seemed to have no soul, as though he was made from the shadows themselves.

_God he's gorgeous…. Shut up! Shut up!_

In her horror, she had shot back, her back and head thumping dully against the wall. Yet she felt nothing. She couldn't breath, couldn't think. Not while that huge gun was pointed directly at her head. A stray curl had fallen out of its band during sleep and was now flapping and tossing about her face due to the heaviness of her breathing. Her narrow chest rising and falling dangerously, fear and curiosity burning within her belly like flames of a fire that no amount of water could diminish.

The harsh crashing of the glass falling from her nimble fingers still seemed to echo around the house, no doubt waking someone from their slumber. Yet neither had moved, just watched the other, carefully. Curiously. Her throat felt dry and sore.

She sighed quietly in relief when he began to lower the gun, very, very slowly. Never once removing his gaze from her quivering form against the wall. He too seemed a little shocked with their estranged greeting. She could tell, not by his emotionless face, but by the way his chin had arisen from within the folds of his cloak to stare at her, revealing a smooth narrow jaw and lush thin mouth. Only to lower it again, as though to hide from the world.

Just as the gun was about to lower further, a loud thump was heard right about their heads upstairs. Ellie looked up at the ceiling, knowing fully well that someone was awake and heading down the stairs. Looking back to the intruder, she noticed he hadn't once removed his eyes form her even as the other person made it down stairs and into the room. Two people actually; one slender, with pitch black hair, her chocolate orbs glassy form sleep, the other larger, dressed fully as though they hadn't even slept yet. A large oversized sword brandished and hanging dangerously from its owners hand in threat. It was Tifa and Cloud. A quick thought crossed her mind before pushing it away just a fast; _Had they been together all night?_

" Ellie?! What's with all the noise?" She questioned tiredly, oblivious to the other person, _still holding a gun in a certain direction might I add. _Until she noticed 'him'. "What happened… Vincent! You're here… What are you doing? Put your gun away."

Everyone's eyes shifted across one another's, wandering what was going on. The strangers gun had once gain found its place within the holder against it owners thigh and cloud had sheathed his sword. By the look on their faces, neither Tifa or cloud seemed bothered by the mans unexpected visit, 'Vincent' Tifa had called him. They all seemed to know each other, not even slightly fazed by the fact he nearly shot her merely minutes ago.

Tifa piped up suddenly, coming to stand beside Ellie, touching her shoulder gently. An introduction was in order, but it was also to pull her back from against the wall. " Vincent, I would like you to meet Eleanor marsh, this is the girl Barret should have told you about. She's staying with us…. Ellie, this is Vincent Valentine, he's one of our friends from AVALANCHE, although? you have arrived a little early than expected Vincent, where are the others?"

Both had nodded their heads in greeting to each other somewhat. Yet never spoke a word. Until Tifa started with the questions. _She tends to enjoys asking endless questions for some reason_. It was then that Ellie heard his voice for the first time. It was deep, very, very deep. And dark. It sent Goosebumps up her arms. She could hear it rattle through his chest, with its low timbre, clear soft accent and yet harsh in tone at the same time. Reminding her of an animals growl, a cats purr perhaps? _What was this man? _

" Barret and the others are on their way, they should be here soon." He stated, emotionless. He hadn't shifted or changed his position since he got here, almost as if he felt out of place here, amongst other humans.

The soft sting at her throat intensified again, one minute being numb and senseless the next pulsing and pounding away with agony. _What was wrong with her? _It was then that she felt something running down her neck, liquid rolling and cooling in the open air, making the stinging sensation intensify.

" Ellie! What's wrong, you are bleeding!" Tifa asked in concern, instantly moving closer to inspect the injury, but before she could Ellie stepped away cautiously. That nights dream instantly coming to mind, and the searing sensation she had felt within her nightmares grasp. Her pale hand lifted to touch the cut delicately, oblivious to the others staring in her direction. Pulling her finger back, the cool crimson liquid pooled against her fingertips to drip lightly into hand.

_Oh! What had he done? _

Excusing herself nervously to the others, she exited to go to the downstairs bathroom, oblivious to the eyes that followed in concern, yet no one followed her.

Once she was within the room, door shut tightly, she inspected the cut in the mirror. It was quite small for the amount of pain she felt in that moment. Grabbing herself some tissue she cleaned the cut, and found that underneath the drying blood and torn tissue, there was a pattern of some sort. A symbol, of a misshapen circle with another strange unclear symbol inside, carved into the left side of her jugular. What by, she didn't know, but she knew it would definitely scar. What would she tell the others? They had seen it also. She stood, thinking for what seemed like half a hour, puzzled, confused and frightened of where these strange dreams would lead her next. The one name repeating through her head over and over… Sephiroth.

Quickly sticking a plaster on it, she walked back into the kitchen, tentatively, hoping no one would question about the plaster and what lay beneath it. Both Cloud and Tifa were sat comfortably with mugs of, what Ellie could smell, black coffee at the kitchen table. Whereas the stranger, Vincent, was stood casually, arms folded in a brooding manner, making his chest look wider and more powerful.

_Shut up! Stop looking at him! _

Tifa noticed her first, "Ah! Ellie, there you are, want some coffee?" she shook her head quietly in no, but went to sit to the left side of cloud, she kept quiet as they conversed quietly with each other, momentarily feeling relived and safe for the company.

She didn't want to sleep again that night, she knew the dream would just repeat itself over, each encounter slightly different or altered to the last. Yet she decided, she knew, that for once, she didn't want to face them alone……..

" You know you never told us where you got your cut from, Ellie." Cloud suddenly popped the statement out of nowhere, all eyes turning to her.

Swallowing hard, she just shook her head, " Its just a scratch, I think I might have done something in my sleep, Or maybe I fell out of bed…." Silence followed, she wasn't sure if it was because they didn't believed her or just that the answer was good enough not question further. By look on his face, she took it as the later.

" Well," Tifa got up suddenly, stretching and yawning in an unladylike fashion, " I off back to bed, it's a wander Marlene hadn't woken at the amount of noise that was being made, pshh, that girl can sleep even if a tornado hit the place." they all smiled knowingly in affection. True, that the young child, Marlene, was quite a heavy sleeper for one so young.

" Vincent, there gust room upstairs is free, although it is a little cramped an messy with the junk we have in there, What, with you arriving early and all Vincent, I haven't had chance to prepare the spare rooms. It will only be for tonight. Unless of course, you would rather share with Ellie?"

Her stomach dropped, along with her heartbeat. _Share a room? With him! _It was down to him, she had no choice if he chose to. She couldn't very well be rude to their new guest now could she? Vincent said nothing at first, but then stated that he would happily take the spare room, much to Ellie's relief. Yet was she? That meant going to bed alone again. She couldn't very well ask him to stay with her, 'he' a stranger, whom she barely knows. Tifa smiled warmly at them both before turning and heading back to bed. Cloud following in tow with a 'goodnight'.

Which left, them, alone, in a room… By themselves.

Awkwardness ensued on Ellie's behalf. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. Moments passed, and nothing happened. They didn't even look at each other. _What was wrong with him? Why didn't he say anything?_

The silence was to much for her, it only helped to increase her nervousness, with a sigh she looked at him shyly as did he in turn. " I.. It was nice meeting you, Mr valentine." _What was that, You dumb ass? Nice going!_

Ellie waiting, for anything, mainly a reply to her attempt for conversation. When none came, she sighed again quietly. Accepting the fact he might not even want her there in his presence. After all, they didn't even know each other. She stepped forward, to head up the stairs back to her room, but was stopped. To her horror. As, within a blink of an eye, he had moved to block her way to the door, his body preventing anyway to get past without close physical contact. Her mouth agape slightly, while her head lolled back a little to get a good view of his pale face, still hidden within his cloak_. I told you he was tall. _

Just as she began to panic somewhat, eyes darting nervously from him to the door and then back again, he spoke. His voice low, and smooth like melted dark chocolate….. Absolutely sinful.

_Be quiet! Stop, stop, with the thoughts already…_

" Forgive me, I did not mean frighten you." He said, burying his face deeper it the crimson folds, while his burning orbs bore down into her. For a moment they reminded her of someone else's. Eyes just as intense, frightening and intriguing….. Ellie just nodded solemnly, waiting for him to continue. For a moment he seemed a lost for words, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. His face lowering towards the floor as if in thought and then lifting gaze at her again.

_Oh my god…. Was he?….Was he just as nervous as I?_

Just as she thought he was about to say something, he didn't. Merely stepped to the side. Allowing her to see the exit from the room.

" Good night." Was all he said, his face turned to the side so Ellie could only see his profile in the moonlight. Elegant masculine eyebrows and regal pointed nose, made him look more enchanting.

" Goodnight, Mr valentine." And then she was gone.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

_I watched her leave the room, her small form slipping through the doorway with grace and tentativeness._

_Barret had told them about the strange girl Tifa had found, and where she came from. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew, she was different. The look on her face when we first encountered, was struck hard within my mind. A look of utter terror and fear and yet… curiosity? She seemed so small and fragile compared to the others here in Midgar._

_I was intrigued. In all my miserable immortal existence, I had never met such a simple character. Here, in a world, where nothing is what it seems and yet she was so plain, so innocent for one of her age. Unlike he, who also hid from the worlds cruelties and society, she hid behind nothing. And yet, she was safe, here with strangers in another world._

_It made me envious of her, somewhat, to live a simple life._

_Everything about her seemed simple, and it only managed to make her more….. Beautiful?_

_Yes, beautiful. Knowing that she, like all others but him, will never truly be more lovelier than what she is at this moment in time. To know that she too will pass away within the dying winds of age._

_Death, is inevitable for all, including myself. Only mine will be through destruction and pain; not through that of mortality._

_I wanted to know her, if only once, in this endless line of life. I wanted to talk to her, in fact I had tried just moments ago. Thinking of questions, things I could talked to her about. But I could not bring myself to do it._

_For within me, a sleeping shadow had awoken from deep inside my soul. A thing I had thought long gone until the moment I stepped into the bar this night. Only this time, it was stronger and more powerful than before. Determined and waiting, bidding its time, to break free, to get out……. to her._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Did i do Vincents Character justice or too OOC.**

**Hmmm? What happens next? What trick is sephiroth going to pull next on our main maiden? How are the others going to act when they find out about Sephiroth?**

**Next chapter... on its way:)**

**Again, thank you to those who have reviewed, you keep this story alive with your wonderful comments... You know who you are :) I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... unfortunately:( But I do own Ellie and the other characters not part of Final Fantasy.**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. Heres another chapter... I'm not to keen on this one, I had alot of writers block for this chapter.. but O well...**

**NOTE: I can not thank you all enough for ether reviewing or adding me to your favs and alerts. Please keep reviewing (even if its anonymous) , It helps and motivates me alot, thank you my lovelies!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Ellie was woken by the sound of loud voices and cluttering about downstairs. Low rumbling of numerous voices drifting up through the ceiling right below where her bed rest, voices Eleanor didn't recognise. Either, Tifa's friends have arrived or Cloud was chasing Marlene again trying to get his sword back. Clumsily, she rolled out of bed still half asleep. She hadn't got much sleep last night, worried about a certain someone dropping in to visit her again in her dreams. This noise was the last thing she needed. Rubbing her temples tenderly, she moved to get ready for the day. Deciding to change into her nicest outfit consisting of her yellow summer skirt, white top and boots, it made her look pretty and feminine but also the top had a scarf piece connected to it, which would effectively cover the mark on her neck. The last thing she wanted was endless questions being thrown at her first thing in the morning. Thankfully, yesterday Cloud and Tifa had bought her lie about falling out of bed, or so she assumed as they hadn't questioned further about it. Or perhaps they already knew about it, about her dreams? _No, impossible, I haven't told anyone about them yet. _

Quickly, she brushed her hair and pulled it up into a band, a few curls swaying loosely around her jaw, and then quietly headed down stairs. The sounds became louder as she got closer to the main bar area, and slowly peaked in to get a glance at the owner of the deep rough voice speaking.

" … And then we jump aboard the ship, shot the son of a bitch down and sailed away with the goodies, not to mention the amount of Materia we found for Yuffie."

The man speaking was, as Ellie recognised, Marlene's adoptive father, Barret. He was an extremely large man, in both height and weight, but not fat, quite muscular in fact. He looked extremely strong for his how old he looked, what with his combat boot and camouflage baggy trousers and vest that barely covered his broad chest. Barret was conversing with Tifa and Cloud, obviously telling stories about some recent adventure or another, he also mentioned the HighWind, which Tifa had mentioned was the aircraft the man Cid owned.

Looking around, she instantly recognised him, Cid, from the photographs Ellie had been shown. The picture must have been taken a while back as the man looked slightly older than what he did in his photo. He still looked the same with his short scraggy blonde hair. Like Barret, he wore dark army combats and dirty army boots. A light blue shirt clung to his well built torso, It was strange how most of these men were well built and muscular. They must do a lot of working out to make it look so natural, as if they were born with it.

" Oh yeah!" a short girl jump forward suddenly with a cheer, Ellie's eyes instantly landing on her in curiosity as she continued to moved slowly into the room. The girl, she recognised as Yuffie, the Ninja who owned the shuriken. She watched in amusement as the girl began prancing and dancing around in circles, much to the others chagrin. Her childishness reminded Ellie of Marlene. She laughed quietly.

_So this was AVALANCHE._

Then there was Cloud who was sat next to the Cid talking quietly between each other, he seemed a little higher in spirits this morning. And then there was Vincent. _Where is Mr Valentine?_

Looking around to amongst everyone, searching for the inevitable red cloak or black to be lingering somewhere within the crowd. Just when she thought he wasn't about, her eyes clashed with those of another's. No just anyone's though. Dark, rippling crimson ones. The very fact that he seemed to have been staring at her the whole time she had been there made heat rush into her face, and she gave him a small shy smile in greeting, only to find he didn't smile back, just stared at her, through her.

_Why was he staring at her? Maybe, he doesn't like you! Maybe…Why is he so far away from the others? Perhaps he's not a very socialising person…. Or maybe he's just stuck up, and thinks himself too good to sit with the rest of the gang. _

" Ah! Morning Ellie, I didn't see you there." Tifa piped up, suddenly smiling in her direction near the door. " Come sit with us," She motioned to the seat between her and Yuffie, " Okay, Guys this is Eleanor Marsh…. Ellie this is Barret. Cid. And Yuffie…." She indicated to each person, as Ellie smiled and nodded as did they in return. Save for Yuffie who clapped happily and tapped the empty chair next to her, indicating that she sit next to her.

Ellie smiled. There weren't that bad a bunch, They seemed very welcoming towards her. Carefully, she moved and lowered herself into the seat. Listening to gossip going on around her, as they talked to each other about what's been happening since they had all met up. They were such a happy bunch. Always talking about positive thing and never bad happenings and if they did they made really bad jokes about it. Ellie felt at home amongst these people, like they were family and yet, she felt out of place. Everybody here was either a sword fighter or a pilot or a gunslinger of some sort, where what did Ellie do.

_Oh, yes beware, for I am Eleanor Marsh; The all mighty and powerful…… Librarian. Prepare, as I stun you momentarily with my piles of encyclopaedias and dictionaries._

" … Yeah, that sounds good, what do you think, Ellie?" At the sound of her name she looked at her left companion, Tifa, who had asked her some sort of question.

She shook her head, " Sorry, what did you say?"

" We was just saying that sometime this week we should take you on the 'Highwind', you now Cid's ship, it should be fun?" she said, her and a few others looking in her direction. Cid especially looked enthusiastic to show her his 'Bird' as he called it.

" Um… Y.. Yeah sure." She said, trying to sound eager but she was nervous because she hated flying. Absolutely detested it. Not the flying itself; just heights.

Cloud, Cid and Barret left the room, saying they were going to do something or another. Men things, Ellie assumed. Leaving Tifa and Yuffie sat either side of her, gossiping across the table to one another. She finally realised that the strange man, Mr valentine was no where to be seen, and must of stated the fact allowed as Tifa mentioned he had left not long after Ellie had arrived, which for some strange reason bothered Ellie.

While the others continued with their conversations, she was once again left silent by herself, thinking.

About everything, about 'heights' to her distress. Remembering about the times she had chickened out at jumping off the high diving boards during swimming sessions with her friend, Sammy. _Oh, how I miss her. _Oblivious to everything and anything, her mind was consumed with her so called 'past' life. Which really wasn't a past life; Its was her life, 'is' her life.

_Nothings changed, Someday I'll find my way back._

_But would you want to go back? Don't you like it here? _

_Yes, of course, how could I not. But, What about mom? And Sammy? _

Her chest constricted painfully, trying to push certain memories away, trying not to remember her days out shopping for her mothers groceries, working day in day out in the homely library, her best friend sleeping over every fortnight; as they used to watch films and each chocolate until late hours like young teenagers.

_It will only cause you more pain, just forget, just for a little while._

_But what if I can't get back? Why was I brought here in the first place?_

It was then she felt one long cold air form a streak across her cheek, her fingertips lifting to wipe away the single small tear that had fell. Looking around the table she noticed no one had noticed her change in mood. Taking the moment as an advantage, she quickly got up and excused herself, no one even paying attention to her leaving the room._ All the better_, she thought.

* * *

For the rest of the day, she sat upstairs, alone, reading books about Midgar and its history. Trying to learn as much about this world as possible, she already knew a lot about it. But it wasn't enough for her, she needed to know everything. She needed to be prepared for anything to happen. But, unfortunately, It was inevitable to her, the dreams would return tonight. She could sense it, she could feel it. Strangely enough they hadn't returned last night after her unexpected meeting with the mysterious Mr valentine. But they would be back, she knew without a doubt. Each night they grew intense, and more terrifying than the last, to the point where now 'he' could actually physically harm her, in sleep or reality, it didn't really matter. _How far would, Sephiroth, go with this? What does he want?_

_Lord, look at the time, _she thought yawning lightly, glancing at the alarm clock by her bed. It was half past eleven, she had been upstairs for nearly twelve and half hours; reading, learning, thinking. Had it of been anyone else, they would have gone insane by now, but not Ellie. She had long since heard the others return from their trip out for the day, and had already were settling down themselves for sleep. Tifa had come in at some point to ask if she was alright and wish her goodnight…….. Goodnight indeed.

Most of the day Ellie had tried to stray form the others, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

She had wanted to be alone for while, to think. The very thought of telling the others about her dreams and Sephiroth made her blood run cold. To break the peace and serenity she had felt since being here would destroy her - It would be like winning the lottery but finding out you lost your winning ticket. Especially for Cloud, he seemed to hate him more than the others, for reasons that escaped Ellie. They had portrayed Sephiroth as being a animal, a destroyer of all things living and a an insane murderer, and yet also as a victim of inhumane tests and experiments. Stripped from his life by a man who thought could play god with another persons life. A monster.

_What they must have done to him was monstrous; and in doing so they have created a monster._

And yet still, no matter how much she tried to sympathise or understand the creature haunting her everyday thoughts and dreams. Ellie was still terrified of him.

* * *

_She was there again. A thrumming sense of dread and familiarity surrounded her like a cocoon. The same place, the same corridor, the same unavoidable endless path. No sense of direction anywhere, but forward. There was no point in continuing, only to wait, for him. He would appear sooner or later. __She felt her body slowly slide down the wall, before the cold stone floor met with her backside and she waited for what could have been an hour or ten minutes, she didn't know. Shivering within the dimly lit hallway, even though the air wasn't exactly cold, more like her emotions were getting the better of her._

_A rustle sounded. She swung her head up and glanced around in the darkness. Picking out shapes and shadows, knowing he would be there watching. The lights and colours swirled and blurred together into an impenetrable darkness. Just as pathetic whimper was about to shudder through her lips, she stopped, determined, not allowing herself be overcome with fear. Looking left and the right form her place against the wall. Then her eyes caught movement, strangely enough form the way she had come. The once familiar sound of echoing footsteps, slowly advancing in her directly. The soft tell tale clicks and taps echoing menacingly around her. He was finally here._

_Deep breaths, Ellie._

_She moved her head down, not daring to look in the direction of the figure approaching less she be completely overcome with terror. Already her chest was convulsing slightly with her harsh breathing; breathing she tried to control. _

_A sharp burning began suddenly up and around her body, only to stop at her neck, exactly where her mark was. She whimpered in pain. Like a flame upon a metal brand opening her flesh, each step that resounded back to her delicate ears only increased the sensation. Until he was finally before her. Then the pain stopped. Black thick boots, she no doubt recognised. Raising her wide eyes to those of cool rippling aqua ice. His long silver hair floating dangerously in some unknown wind. _

" _Eleanor."_

_Her mouth went slack. Had he just said her name? His voice was cold, with not a single lilt of emotion vibrating from his mouth or across his fine features. He was just a statue, stood there before her….._

" _What do you want with me?" the question came out of her mouth without a second thought, her soft voice quivering and shimmering about the walls, back to her own ears. His stare continued, unmoving upon her own. And then slowly. His hand lifted toward her. And the burning began once again. Searing agony washed over her small frame in waves, each waved flowing from the same source as the last. The growing ache in her neck, pulsed and pounded, until she could take it no more. Her body fell unceremoniously to the floor, spasm and quivering all over form head to foot as though in some kind of fever induced state. All Ellie cold feel was sickening torment of flesh ripping and inner flames building into scorching infernos within the very marrow of her bones._

" _What do you want with me?!" Ellie cried, her voice raw and scratchy from her cries of agony. " Answer me god damn it! Why?!"_

_Nothing. Only that her world swirled, colours fused and mixed together, the room seemed to spin so quickly. She only just had time to look up to see a cruel smirk forming against the handsome plains of his face…. Along with another haunting emotion, she could not fully recognise. Sadness?_

" _Why?" Her voice barely audible, whispered, before the final blackness overcame her senses. _

" _Mother."_

* * *

**Hmm? What happens next? Is she going mention sephiroth to the others? Whats with Vincent staring at her? **

**Next chapter on its way :) ------- ( and boy am I looking forward to it ;) )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ellie... you know how it goes :) **

**A/N: New chapter: more or less continues from the last one but I seperated them because it was too long together. Enjoy :) Please keep reviews rolling in, I have an aim to at least get 100 by the time I finish this (got a long way to go yet) but please help me achieve this if you like my story :) All types of critisism is welcome**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Why!"

Eleanor's cry echoed out harshly into the night, shattering the sleeping silence like a gun shot. Dark glassy eyes, still lazy with sleep wandered desperately around the her darkened room. Looking, searching every corner. Her breath coming out in shuddering gasps. The dulling throbs of pain ebbed and thrummed softly until it settled into nothingness. It had been real, even in the very waking second she had still felt the aftershocks of the dream, of what he had done to her. What had he done? Within a wave of his hand, he had tortured her meek body endlessly. And for what reason? Her soft pale hands clutch everywhere searching for marks, cuts, bruises, burns. Yet there was none. How had he done it?

Her mouth and throat were dry and coarse, as though she had actually been crying out in sleep. Though it couldn't be possible, because someone would have woken by now. Squinting around into the darkness, she sat there for what felt like hours, listening, looking, thinking. All her sense were going high wire. With her knees pulled up against her chest in a childish gesture, her arms thrown about them clutching tightly. The soft material of her quilt pulled in her tight fists against her chin. No more, she could take no more. A lone tear fell and splashed against her clutching white knuckles, and then another, and then another. Her quiet sobs rattling her chest into spasms as she gagged desperately for air in her parched throat.

Gathering her wits and strength, no longer wishing to be alone or asleep. She got up quietly, tiptoeing out and down into the kitchen for a glass of water. An action that suddenly reminded her of the encounter she had on a night like this one. Only this time, there was no one here.

Grabbing her glass she opened the main doors of the living room and out into the balcony. A large beautiful balcony that overlooked a high majority of the city. The cool wind drifting enticingly against her hair and face, ruffling a few strands. Her once sweat covered body was now chilling splendidly in the night air through her nightgown. She sat on the small brick ledge that was built as a sort of bench to sit on, long enough to fit at least ten people on it. The flowerbeds and bushes shimmered and fluttered, making Ellie temporarily at peace. If only for a moment.

It was wonderful here. So beautiful and peaceful, from the glowing city lights below like fireflies to the blackened majestic sky. The moon, at its finest, beaming brightly across the smoky clouds, surrounding the city below with an unearthly glow. And yet, It made her sad.

_- Follow the moonbeams, precious Ellie, And that is where you will always find me. -_

Like a lonely child of war, she missed her mother terribly. A gut wrenching sorrow that ebbed and flowed with each passing day of not seeing her. She had to find a way back, she had to!

Once again a tear fell from her glassy eyes, and she wiped away at it furiously. _I'm tired of crying, why can't I be strong and brave like Tifa or Cloud. I'm such a cry baby_. She sighed miserably at the thought.

And then she heard it, a rustle from the bushed to her right. Whirling around to meet the intruder. She gasped. " Cloud?"

He stepped forward, his hair slightly dishevelled form sleep but didn't really look all that different. She blushed, when she saw he was in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. He thin muscular chest rippling in the moonlight. His eyes weary and glassy. Either he had just woken up or he hadn't had any sleep what so ever. He seemed almost shock to see her out here.

" Couldn't sleep?" He asked weakly with a smile. Ellie shook her head gently, almost sadly. Cloud smiled. " Neither could I."

He stepped forward tentatively on his bare feet to sit beside her. He too had a cup in hand of what looked and smelt like coffee. _Was he trying to keep himself awake? _Cloud sighed, and they both sat there for a long moment in silence. Taking in the enchanting surroundings once again, thinking. The company itself, welcoming even in its awkwardness.

" How come you couldn't sleep?" He asked finally, not looking in her direction, keeping his gaze fixed on something in the distant night, slowly and carefully pulling the cup to his lips.

" Dreams." She answered honestly, yet didn't mention any details. She dare not. " You?"

" Dreams." He stated quietly, lowering his head. Something was wrong, she could tell. His eyes looked so haunted and lonely and wandered across the sky, almost wistfully. Ellie knew he wanted to say something of great importance to her, but could only watch as he struggled for words. His face lowering until his hair obstructed his eyes. Ellie stared in wander when his mouth began to mouth silently, mouthing the words he so desperately wanted to say.

" Yes, dreams." He said finally, looking up at her, " But not ones that walk hand in hand with sleep."

Ellie frowned. _What did he mean? _Her question was answered straight away as soon as the thought entered her mind.

" Dreams of reality. Dreams of life…." Another moments pause followed, and Eleanor waited patiently. It had been a long time since Cloud or any of the others had come to talk to her about things, she had been so distant lately, what with the dreams and all. His next question startled and confused her all the more. " What if those dreams where about someone? Or included someone else? How do you go about telling them?"

_What on earth was he talking about? _His words made no sense, even to himself. Dreams. How do you go about telling someone is part of your dreams, in life? Then it clicked in her mind. Was he talking about…….

" Tifa." She stated suddenly, in realisation. Leaning in to get a good look at his face, a question and frown upon her own. He was talking of love. Cloud nodded solemnly. " You love her." She continued, and he nodded once again with a sigh.

It was quite obvious, now she came to think of it. Of all the adventures she had heard of, with cloud and Tifa knowing each other since children, living next to each other, growing up together, literally bleeding together. Risking there own lives for each other. How could you not love someone like that. But what made Ellie so suddenly excited and happy, was the fact she knew, without a doubt… Tifa felt the same way about him to.

" I have felt this way for quite a long time now." He started. "Even now after all we have been through together, I cannot find the strength within me to tell her. I owe her so much. If she doesn't feel the same way about me, it would kill me. It could kill our friendship; a strong friendship that has lasted me a lifetime. But, I need her, Ellie, with every fibre of my being."

Ellie swallowed hard at his words. Her mouth agape, suddenly feeling awkward at the current situation at hand. She had helped her friends out quite a lot in the past but nothing so deep as this. " Tell her." She blurted out suddenly, instantly slapping herself mentally for saying such.

He nodded, " Yes, I should tell her. But how? I don't want to lose her, not like Aeris, not again."

Leaning forward she tried to get a good look into his face, wanting to be close to him. To comfort him. She knew a little about the flower girl Aeris whom cloud used to have strong feelings for until she 'passed away'.

" Cloud, How did Aeris die?" she questioned lightly, knowing it was a delicate subject to him.

What shocked her next, was his face. His head lifted slowly, blonde spikes floating dangerously across the soft winds, his eyes of a burning endless sea glared out into the night. Eyes full of hate and sadness.

" Sephiroth killed her."

Ellie gasped in horror and tears that she willed not to fall filled her eyes. _No more crying, Eleanor, not tonight, your friend need you. _Leaning forward, she placed a comforting upon his shoulder, watching as her blinked at the contact and then smiled.

" Tell her, cloud. Not matter what, you must tell her." Ellie demanded softly, her eyes for once, boring down into his as a command, a desperate command. " Life is short. Go to her. Tell her how you feel. For tomorrow you may never have the chance."

The beaming smile Cloud gave her made her heart beat pause in her ribs. A true smile, a smile that she had never seen before, at least form him. It was full of love, the hate of moments ago complete banished from their presence upon the balcony. It was full of understanding. It was full of gratitude, to her. At it made her feel proud, for once she had done something right.

Cloud suddenly let out a loud yawn, unintentional by the look on his face, as he looked rather sheepishly and embarrassed. Ellie just burst out with laughter at the sight.

" Well, I think I'm ready to sleep." He got up, and Ellie's face suddenly went blank. _He's going. _Flashes of the dream still hovering menacingly in the dark recesses of her mind, and for a moment she swore she felt a small sting of pain throb in her neck, but only for a second. _No, no, don't go, I don't want be alone. _She watched in alarm as he got up form his seat, stretching slowly and then began to leave. But before he did he turned towards and smiled, " I am glad you are here, Eleanor Marsh. We are happy you have been brought to us; no matter why or how. I only hope you are happy too."

And then he turned and carried on into the house. She watched him go, with a look akin to horror and panic spreading across her features, tears flowing freely now, much to her chagrin. _Just say it! Ask him to stay! Just for a little longer, that's all. Please, Cloud, I don't want to be alone. _A sudden hunger and need to be comforted and held like she had him overcame her, almost as if her existence and survival depended upon it.

" Cloud!" She cried.

He whirled towards her at her call, making heat rush up into her cheek at her outburst towards him. _Say it! _

" I… I…" She stuttered miserably, causing cloud to take a step forward in her direction. Realising she had tears still streaming down her cheeks, she turned away. Not wanting to draw attention. _Or do you? _

" Goodnight."

She cold see, but she sensed his smile form behind her as he replied, " Goodnight, Ellie." Oblivious to her behaviour, and turning once again to go to bed, to Tifa. " Sweet dreams." and then he was gone.

_No, no, no you stupid girl, why didn't you just ask? Why?!_

In the silence of the night, once again left alone, a soft sob left her and then another and then another. Each one building up and become slightly louder than the last. No a soul nearby heard her; or so she thought. Looking up, she gazed watery eyed at the moon, almost pleadingly. _You promised, You promised. _Disgusted with her weakened state, tired, alone and thirsty she turned away from the welcoming glow that beamed down at her from the heavens. The downward tilt of her head allowed her to see a single tear glint and shine at the pint of her nose. Sniffing it away. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself, You should have asked him to stay._

And then it happened. A slight shift in the atmosphere. She wasn't alone anymore, someone was here. A breeze out of nowhere wafted and fluttered against the left side of her form. Only the left. The flush graze of a velvety material brushed against her fingertips laying upon the stone bench by her side. A soft whoosh of something moving beside her. Waking her instantly form her thoughts.

Turning towards the sound, her eyes landed on what was next to her. Or rather who. She gasped. A angel, if ever she saw one, a black avenging angel wearing a flowing cloak of blood.

" Mr valentine!"

* * *

**Hmm? Whats going to happen next? Will things work out for Cloud and Tifa? What will happen next to our fair maiden Ellie? What does vincent want?**

**Next Chapter on its way :) **

**Again, please leave a review or add me to your favs whenever you can!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Gee! I running out of ways of saying 'I don't own Vincent valentine'**

**A/N Sorry for the wait my lovelies, I had alot of problems with this chapter, and I hope that I didn't make Vincent too OOC. Its soooo hard to write about him, because he hardly speaks... he just, kicks ass and looks hot!!! lol :)**

**Heres chapter 11, enjoy and drop me a review. My love to all of you out there, whom are being patient with me and enjoying this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Turning towards the sound, her eyes landed on what was next to her. Or rather who. She gasped. A angel, if ever she saw one, a black avenging angel wearing a flowing cloak of blood.

" Mr valentine!"

At lost for words, Ellie's mouth worked double time trying to find something intellectual to say, pale lips opening and closing like a goldfish. No sound emitting from them save for few strangled stuttered squeaks and gasps. He neither looked nor acknowledged her presence beside him, just simply stared and looked out into the ending night. He looked so majestic sat there; with his almost weightless tattered cloak, billowed in the night breeze that surrounded them. One knee pulled up towards his lithe chest, a slender arm resting upon it, allowing his golden claw-like hand to dangle lazily. She watched in awe as the moonlight glinted and reflected against its sheen surface, dazzling her eyes. Tears fully forgotten. A red band, which Ellie had hardly noticed before, wrapped about his forehead, binding his the untamed hair. Raven hair, that ran like rivers of silk down his shoulder and back, wild, messy, and yet still beautiful.

" Mr valentine?"

His pale face shrouded within the collar of his cloak, making her wish for a moment that he would lift his head fully so she could look at his elegant features. Like she had when they first met that night when he had, for just merely seconds, allowed her to see what lied beneath. And what a sight it was. She sighed, eyes drifting across the plains of his stone like face, making her fingers itch at the idea of reaching out brushing against it to see if was as cold and smooth as it looked.

From his richly thick eyebrows that always seemed furrowed in thought, to his smooth aristocratic nose to his orbs rippling pools of crimson that were looking straight at her…..

_Oh god! _Turning away quickly, she cursed mentally in embarrassment. _How long had been watching me? I didn't even know he had moved. _She blushed wildly, trying to calm her racing heart somewhat. She cough quietly, gaining control once again as she looked back to see him still looking at her, through her.

" I..er… I... I'm sorry, I… didn't mean to stare and make you uncomfortable." she stuttered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Her eyes darting around nervously, at something, anything. But him. R_ight, awkwardness. Think of something to say, think of something quick!_

" I…er.." She cursed again. _Nice going, idiot! _" So…. What's your favourite colour?" This time she actually slap the palm of her hand against her forehead, blushing wildly. Even with her idiotic question, he didn't budge an inch, just sat there as still as a statue gazing at her silently. _What the futaki mushrooms was that? _

" How long are you and the others staying for?" Nothing happened…..

The silence drew on, and on, and on. Until she finally saw him move for the corner of her eye, turning his burning eyes back to the sky with a far off look. It must have been a good thirty minute that they sat there in the awkward stillness, no words passing between them. It made Ellie anxious somewhat as she fiddle with the bottom of her nightgown. Stopping suddenly, she blushed. _I'm sat next to a strange man who wont talk to me dressed in my nightgown. _A sigh, that she hadn't realised passed her lips echoed within the night breeze, 'he' even heard it, but to Ellie he looked oblivious to the noise.

_Maybe he doesn't want me here. He doesn't want to talk to me. _Swiftly she got up form her place on the bench, no caring whether he heard or not seeing as he had the audacity to ignore her attempts for conversation. She was annoyed beyond compare, her fist tightening as she moved to enter the main house, and yet she felt a twinge of another emotion shifting through her gut. _He doesn't even like me. Well, I don't like him either. Why won't he talk to me?! _All these thoughts rushed round her head like a whirlpool of emotions. Each step she took towards the door only strengthened her agitation towards the other person still sat like stone upon the bench she once occupied. _The audacity of that man! How dare he think himself higher than anyone else, everyone is equal. Stupid son of a….._

She turned her head, looking back venomously to glare at his unmoving, stupid, obnoxious, handsome form….. Which wasn't there anymore. Ellie's eyes grew wide when she saw that he no longer occupied the bench, in fact he was no where in sight. And she hadn't even heard him move, not a single flutter or creak of movement as to where he went. Almost as if he had never been there in the first place and she had imagined the whole encounter.

But how wrong she was. Just as she took another step forward, not looking in the direction she was going. She walked into a wall, a wall that for some strange reason was warm and soft and yet firm. With a gasp, she turned her head in surprise, only to be met with a broad chest against her nose, soft material rubbed against her face at the close impact. And his scent. _Ahh! Heavenly. What? Wait! Shut up!_

She shot back quickly, wanting to put as much space between them as possible. But no matter how far back she went she still had to tilt her head back slightly to get a view of his face. Darkening maroon eyes bore down at her and she shivered, but whether through the cold or something else, she didn't know. _How had he been so fast? I didn't even hear him move. _Their gazes clashed, and for a few moments she forgot to breath.

" Is there something that you wanted, Mr valentine?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as cold and emotionless as his face. Jutting her chin to show her irritation. Gone was the shy girl of moments ago, and something wilder and stronger stood in its place, if albeit a little embarrassed. A_nd still he says nothing! _Enough was enough. " Mr valentine," she gritted out through her teeth, " If you have something to say, say it. I'm not one to beat around the bush, nor am I one to sit around like a complete idiot because someone hasn't got the guts to say what it is they really want to say. I have done nothing but be patient and friendly with you and you… you…" she stuttered wildly, hands flying left and right in her ramble. " you, have done nothing but ignore me. All I wanted to do was talk to you, if you don't want to talk to me fine, just say!" She finish with sharp inhale of breath, heat instantly surrounding her entire face when her gaze landed on his. He had lifted his head somewhat from his burrow with his cloak; a smirk curved into the thin line of his mouth. _Was he laughing at me? No wander you just acted like a complete airhead. _She blinked owlishly a few times, as if waking from a dream and hoping to find the look upon his face was just her imagination. No, still there. He had seen right through her façade; although she never was really all that good at acting.

" I… I'm…" Ellie stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

" No." His deep voice like rough loose gravel, stopped her in her tracks, a light lilt to the sound that gave way to his amusement. His gloved hand lifting to silence her. " Forgive me." he said, bowing gently to her with a flick of his cloak. " I had no intention of being rude. I merely came to see if you were well."

Ellie furrowed her brow. _Say what? _" Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" _Hmm, I could think of few reasons why… shut up!_

" Everyone's been worried about you, you've been in your room all day." He stated calmly, evenly. His face once again buried into the collar of his cloak.

She loosened up, no longer trying to be strong willed in this mans presence, as it wasn't working very well. It was as though he could see right through her. A thought flittered across her mind before forcing it away harshly. Her frown becoming deeper engraved upon her face.

" _What do you want with me?!" Ellie cried, her voice raw and scratchy from her cries of agony. " Answer me god damn it! Why?!" _

_She only just had time to look up to see a cruel smirk forming against the handsome plains of his face…. Along with another haunting emotion, she could not fully recognise. Sadness?_

" _Why?" Her voice barely audible, whispered, before the final blackness overcame her senses. _

" _Mother."_

" I… was just tired that's all. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine." she stated again, although this time a little less firmly. She could tell he wasn't buying her lie though. She tried walking around his tall frame quickly, murmuring a quick 'good night'. But he wasn't having that neither. Before she could even move past his shoulder, his hand had somehow found itself a grip upon her thin wrist, pausing her in her stride. Ellie gazed down at his fingers grasping the thin bone of her wrist gently yet firmly and then raised her eye to his in shock. _He seems too quiet a character to speak to people he doesn't know,_

_yet he's willing to touch physically? _

" W.. What are you doing?" she stuttered, suddenly curious and frightened as to what he would do next. What he 'could' do next. Compared to his strength, and the ease of which he could prevent her from fleeing left her momentarily fearful for her own safety. Inhuman strength, that could break her bones in two with a mere twist of his slender fingers.

" Do not fear me." He said as though he had read her mind, his eyes becoming more fierce as they tried to peered through her own for the truth in her words, her reaction. " Those who are friends of clouds and the others, are mine also; that is if you would permit it?"

She looked around trying to find the words as his grip neither lessened nor increased. She was both terrified and amazed. _He was 'asking' me for my friendship? What if I said no, what would he do? Why would I want to say no?_

" I… guess so." _Damn it, with the stuttering already!_

She expected him to release her wrist at her words, expected him to back off and never speak to her again, expected him to do something, but not what he did actually do. He pulled her forward, closer to his own body much to her….. Discomfort. Her neck strained back further to keep eye contact with him, not willing to fully trust him so blindly.

" Therefore, as a friend, it is my duty to protect you."

Ellie blushed wildly at her words, swallowing a lump that appeared out of no where in her throat. She tried pulling back on her wrist to put some space between them but he neither noticed nor budged an inch. His next question made her stomach drop…..

" Why were you crying?"

She gasped and mumbled a few strangled words incoherently to herself in shock before she finally managed to put together a full complete sentence, " A.. I don't know what you mean." She stated firmly, but when her eyes wavered from his to the ground and then back again, she mentally kicked herself.

" Before I made myself know, before cloud arrived. You were crying." He stated as though it were fact. Which it was. But he couldn't know that. Ellie was surprised he knew, beyond words. _How did he know? How long had he been out here? Watching me. _That last thought alone only increased her worry. She shook her head firmly, rejecting his inquiry, rejecting his truth. Yet no words came out, there were none, they were all stuck in her tongue and dare not come out. But he was having none of it. " You told cloud you were up because you were having 'dreams'. What kind of dreams? …"

Ellie cut him off before he could say anything else, " People dream, Mr valentine, there's no harm in it. Everyone does it, don't you?"

The grip on her arm suddenly loosened slowly, " I haven't dreamt in a long time." Was his quiet answer, she only barely heard it.

Finally, after completely letting go of her limb she scooted away hold it to her chest, as though burnt. _Why was he saying these things? _Seconds, minutes, hours dragged, she didn't know which. The others always said he was a quiet and a brooding type of man; not one to socialise. Yet, here he was, bold as brass talking to her as though he had known her all his life - and for some strange reason, deep down, so did she. Somewhere, deep in the abyss of her soul something called out to her, trying to tell her something.

" _Mother."_

" I should…" She started and then stopped at the suddenly awkward moment; although the whole encounter had been strange, " I should go back to bed." she started around him, and began heading back inside the house. " Goodnight," she called over her shoulder, " …Vincent."

* * *

_Once again, I watched as she walked away from me back into the apartment building. Her pale face looked weary and her body slumped as she dragged herself through the sliding doors. She was afraid of me, I knew, even though I had already suggested she needn't be. She was frightened of me, who wouldn't be. But most of all she feared herself. Having already been awake and watching the stars all night, what a surprise it was to see her appear out of now where. Crying quietly to herself, oblivious to the creature lurking in the shadows. A throb of thoughts flew across my mind in that second. I knew she was having difficulty sleeping, in fact not long before she came down had I heard her crying out in sleep as I stood a little below her window. She seemed determinded to hide the mark she had recieved from 'falling out of bed' with her flimsy thin scarf. up close I could faintly still see the thin lines of red sores blistering underneath the material. Nor had she come down once all afternoon, which was odd, or so Tifa thought._

_Cloud had been so infused and immersed with his own troubles, he hadn't notice the weeping girl at his side. And this angered me somewhat. It was so unlike cloud to think of himself before others - although I knew it wasn't intentional. Besides, I am not one to talk, I have a knack for letting people down._

_I don't know why I approached her as I did, I only knew that as soon as I heard her voice, I didn't want her to go. Perhaps it was her presence, and my need for some form of human contact. Or perhaps it was simply for conversation. Or perhaps, it was her heart wracking sobs that she had tried to stifle with her tiny hands, that pulled and tugged at my frozen insides. Cries that I had heard once upon a time, long ago. A voice that to this day, still haunted my every waking moment…….._

_**Vincent Valentine reporting for duty, ma'am. I have been assigned your protection.**_

_**Forgive me.**_

_**Any how are you suppose to be my bodyguard if your up here sleeping?**_

_**Are you sure... this is what you want? **_

_**Am I sure?! If it involves only me, then yes! I'm sure!**_

_**I'm so sorry. **_

* * *

**Hmm? What will happen next? **

**Next chapter on its way! - I know, I need to update chapters faster :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I own nothing... blah blah blah (except my characters - you know who they are) :)**

**A/N: New chapter! This one is slightly shorter than the others... but please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Eleanor came awake, a little later than usual - or at least so she thought, having usual getting up at, at least, ten o'clock at the latest. But now with the sun, although barely blocked by the thin pale curtains, glaring hotly against her form beneath the endless bundles of blankets._ I hate hot weather. _A thin sheen of sweat already layered against her forehead, yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to get up. She wasn't tired. The familiar blaring music of the jukebox downstairs in the bar told her it must have been somewhere around twelve o'clock, and the whole place was I swing of its daily activities. It was a good thirty minutes before she finally decided to arouse herself and get ready for the day. Quickly having her morning shower and dressing in a pair of jeans and pink T-shirt. Her brushed but still wet hair plastered back against her head and down her shoulders. Her face looked pale and dark circles had begun to form around her eyes, only slightly though, you would have to be quite close to notice them. Thinking back of the previous night, she remembered the strange meeting she had with the mysterious Vincent valentine. Even stranger, was the fact that after speaking with him, she had returned back to bed and slept fitfully. That was, when it arrived. She couldn't get him out of her head for a good majority of the night last night, and it annoyed her beyond compare as to 'why?'. Out of all the nights, when she was finally free of being plagued by nightmares, did she have other troubling emotions keeping her awake from the slumber that she craved with every fibre of her being.

Before she left her room she did the girlish action of pinching her cheeks gently to make them look pinker, she didn't want anyone questioning on why she looked so pale. Although she guessed Cloud and Vincent got a slight hint as to why; They seemed just as trouble that night as she did. _Which reminds me, I wonder if Cloud has spoken to Tifa yet about how he feels. _

Silently heading downstairs, hearing voices from the kitchen. She headed there first to find Tifa stood at the kitchen counter preparing something or another to eat, along with Cloud, Marlene, Cid and Yuffie sat around the kitchen table eating. Dinner? _Of course, I'm up late._

" Ellie!" the soft voice of Marlene called out suddenly, when she noticed her friend standing by the doorframe. The Childs innocent cheerful smile was enough to brighten anyone's day. Ellie smiled shyly when all eyes turned to her.

" Morning."

" Ah, 'ere she is. Sleeping beauty's awake." Cid bellowed cheerful. He had already eaten his meal and was leaning back contently against the chair, his hand lifting up to slide a cigarette into the side of his mouth. A slender hand shot out to snag the white stick before he could light it.

" Not inside, cid." Tifa scolded, as she threw it into the nearby trash. His face was moulded into one of shock and surprise.

" Damn women," He mumbled quietly, but everyone heard. Marlene giggled lightly at the older mans grumbling. " When a mans got to smoke; a mans got to smoke."

" Yeah cid, but not inside or in front of Marlene." Tifa retaliated smartly, there was no arguing with the woman. She was a strong character, with a firm head on her shoulders and determination as thick as steel.

Moving forward, Ellie slipped into the spare seat between Marlene and Cid. The one beside Cloud was also spare, but she decided Tifa would most probably want to sit there. _I wonder if clouds said anything yet?_ Looking across the table to the blonde man, he smiled at her slightly, a small crook of his lips in friendly greeting. She returned it with her own, and giggled quietly when he rolled his eyes at the still grumbling captain at her side.

" Your up late, Ellie, everything alright?" Cloud asked calmly, although he sort of had a hunch as to 'why' she was up late.

" Yes, I was just up late last night….. Reading." She answered quickly, and looked away as she saw a small smile work it way onto clouds face. Within seconds, a plate of food was placed before her on the table, even though she hadn't even asked for any - not that she was complaining though. But knowing Tifa, she always made sure she got her daily nutrition's for the day and always stuck to the good three meals a day regime. She was like a mother hen; to them all. " Thank you, Tifa." Ellie's mouth watered slightly as her eyes feasted on the thick clumps of roasted chicken that lay before her, surrounded by fresh carrots and broccoli smothered in thick rich gravy. Mmmm, she could taste it already. Her stomach growled and rumbled in her midriff even as she took the first bite. Trying to remember her table manners was the hardest thing she had ever done at this moment. She was starving, but then again that's what you get when you miss breakfast.

Eleanor ate silently for the rest of the meal, stopping every so often to take a small sip of her water and to look around the other. As she knew, Tifa had found her place by clouds side and was eating just as quietly as Ellie, looking up once or twice to nod in agreement to something Cid babbled on about. Cid and Cloud conversed with each other vigorously, always finding ways on disagreeing with each other; almost as if they found arguing a sport or hobby.

" Mmm, Tifa," Ellie finally spoke, swallowing the last dice of chicken and wiping at the corners of her mouth, " That was divine, thank you. Where do you learn to cook so good." Tifa actually blushed at the compliment, which was unusual for her, or so Ellie thought.

" Ah, Its nothing. You pick it up quite easily when you have to look after this 'lot'." She jested, making the two 'grown' men frown in her direction. " Which reminds me. The guys have decided to stay longer than they originally planned, isn't that right cid?" She called over her shoulder as she began to clear the plates away into the sink, the blonde pilot nodded with a smile. " What, since they have some free time on their hands, they've decided to stay a month or two before going to visit Yuffie's family in Wutai." The young ninja 'wooted' enthusiastically across the table, making everyone laugh at her antics. Tifa continued with a roll of her eyes, " I've cleaned out the spare rooms. Cloud will be sharing my room, like usual. Cid's will be going back to the ship during night hours, you know how he gets when he stays away too long from his 'bird', as he likes to call it. Barret can stay with Marlene…." Ellie took a healthy swag of her water and sighed in relief. For some reason she felt happy at the news that she wouldn't be sharing a room with someone, although she had accepted to Tifa, she felt uncomfortable with the idea. _But no worries, that leaves Vincent and Yuffie the spare room. _"…. Yuffie you get the other empty room, and Vincent can share with you, Ellie."

Her stomach dropped. " W… What?!"

Tifa turned when she heard the other woman's stuttering voice, a small frown upon her face, " That is, if its alright with you?"

_Oh bugger, how am I going to get out of this one. Out of all people, why can't I just hare a room with Yuffie, She's a girl! _

Ellie lowered her head to hide her discomfort with the, now, dry bangs of her curls. Thoughts of sharing a room with 'Mr Valentine' made heat rush up and envelope her face. In fact she swore she heard Cid snigger at her reaction. _Was it that obvious! _" I.. Er.. Don't you think that, er, Vincent would prefer to stay with Yuffie, what with them knowing each other more, or perhaps me and Yuffie sharing, as we are after all both females." Her own statement made her heat up all the more. A voice in hear head grumble_, You. Are. An. Idiot. _

She lifted her head in a shot when she heard Tifa laughing gently at her, She obviously knew how she felt about the matter, but just carried on cleaning the dishes, all eyes were now planted on Ellie's nervous form. " Nonsense." Tifa stated fondly at her, like one would a mother, " Vincent may be a little strange and quiet than others sometimes but once you get to know him, he's fine. You've got nothing to fear from him." _I beg to differ, _Ellie thought worriedly as she remember the deathly gentle grip he had enforced on her the other night. The way his eyes had so deeply delved into her very soul. His deep rough voice that sent shivers down her….. _Shut up! _

" _**Those who are friends of clouds and the others, are mine also; that is if you would permit it?"**_

Ellie took another deep swag of her water, and then another, and then another, yet for some reason the lump in her throat just wouldn't wash away.

" And besides," Tifa started again, " It was Vincent's idea; he made the suggestion."

_What! _The was it. The lump final burst forth, and rushed forth from her lips in a torrent of water and rattling coughs. Her chest convulsing slightly as she choked the rest of her glass across the table. The large firm hand of the captain beside her clamped against her back roughly yet soothingly, while laughing at her, much to her horror. _What! It was his idea. He wants to share a room with me? Vincent Valentine. The most mysterious. Brooding. Frighteningly gorgeous, man I had ever set eyes on. Sharing a room. With me._

_**I'm in trouble.**_

* * *

**So what do you think? Please drop me a review!**

**Hmm? whats going to happen next? Is there a reason why vincent wants to share a room with our main lady? Is it Yuffie? Is it Ellie? Is he suspicious? **

**Next chapter on its way :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own Vincent... His ass is mine! **

**Vincent: No its not.****Authoress: Thats it Mr valentine, I've had enough of you. You've been a very naught boy, go to 'my' room... grins menancingly and rubs hands Mine, All MMMIIINNNEE!!!!**

**A/N: ahem, so heres another chapter. AGAIN! sorry for delay, I had writers block for this one... big time! If writers block was person I would stalk them down the street and strangle them to death :) Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_What! It was his idea. He wants to share a room with me? Vincent Valentine. The most mysterious. Brooding. Frighteningly gorgeous, man I had ever set eyes on. Sharing a room. With me._

_**I'm in trouble.**_

Finally after her chest was finished convulsing and wracking with coughs did she calm herself, taking a deep refreshing swig of her water as if to flush her unease away. Though, her heart still thumped erratically every time she thought about it. _This cannot be happening to me. _Her gaze wandered around the table sheepishly but never actually meeting anyone's gaze, knowing they were all looking at her in either confusion or mirth to her reaction. Suddenly wishing she put her glasses on this morning, so she could hide her facial expressions. An old habit, but one that worked effectively as she remembered the times during childhood when her mother would comfort during the harsh times in her life.

_A young child, dressed in immaculate school uniform sat upon the edge of power puff girl covered bed spread. Two small hands wringing desperately at the ends of her knee length black skirt. Her sniffles echoing across the room, as she reached up and removed her glasses, only to replace them after wiping away furiously at her tearstained cheeks with the corner of her sweater. _

" _Oh, Ellie. What's the matter? Did something happen again at school today? Were those boys picking on you again?" a soft voice oozed and floated its way to the weeping girl comfortingly. A woman, not much older than thirty moved to sit beside the girl. Her aged face stretched with worry, while a hand raised to rub gently at the Childs back._

_The young girl nodded, her curls though pinned back by in a bun, had loosened during her rush home and a lock bounced to stick against her wet cheek. " They called me names. Saying that I was ugly because I wear glasses."_

" _Oh Ellie, they're just children, children can be cruel sometimes. 'I' think your beautiful….. Look at me."_

"…_.."_

" _Ellie, look at me." Warm hands came to cup either side of her face and pulled it up until her gaze rested with even darker ones of her mothers pleadingly. Tears that were once contained began to spill again traitorously down her reddened face. The look she gave was priceless and one that the child would and had remembered for the rest of her life. A smile of love. A gaze of acceptance. A touch of understanding and wisdom. " Your my baby girl, and I love you. No matter what happens. Those kids are just jealous because your much cleverer than they are. Your special, Ellie. And no matter where you are or where you go, I want you to remember that."_

Oblivious to the others she thought for a moment, realising that there was a possibility that she made it sound like she didn't like Vincent or she was being snobby towards his character. Which in all honesty, she didn't know him. But she wasn't, really. Was she? She certainly didn't want it to seem that way. Yet, she was petrified. Of all the people to end up sharing a room with. A man, a gorgeous man, whom was absolutely terrifying in a strange breathtaking and mysterious kind of way. And what was even scarier was the fact that 'he' had arrange the whole idea. _Why? What reason does he have to want to stay with me more than Yuffie, or even Cid for that matter. Its just too suspicious. _

"Ah, don't worry yerself, kid" The gruff accented voice of the captain beside her assured, his large hand coming down upon her back in a harsh smack, which she thought, was actually meant to be a reassuring tap. " Ya got nothin to worry about."

" Yeah! Vincent's cool." Yuffie piped up across the table, her voice light and full of laughter asshe sat there grinning at Ellie. " He wouldn't hurt you, he's protects everyone; just like we do him. That's what friends do…" Ellie stopped at that, a sudden thought washing across her mind momentarily like a wave.

**Those who are friends of clouds and the others, are mine also; that is if you would permit it? -Therefore, as a friend, it is my duty to protect you.**

But Yuffie just continued, breaking Ellie out her reverie, her hand gesturing wildly as she spoke. She was quite a animated person.. Always so full of energy. " You know he used to be a 'Turk', you know a Turk; they're a group that work secretly for Shin-Ra, or rather it was a secret until lately. Lets just say they do most of Shin-Ra's 'Physical' work…."

Cid suddenly sniggered next to Ellie sarcastically, making her jump somewhat in her seat. " Yeah right, Dirty work, more like it." She noticed cloud gently nodding his head in agreement to the pilots statement. A slight dread filled her at this point. _What kind of work?_

As if on cue the small ninja continued with her ramble, every once in a while leaning across the table and popping a grape into her mouth, _Boy that girl can sure eat. _" They do things for the company, you know, like body guarding, spying, kidnapping, assignations….."

" They assassinate people?" Ellie asked, swallowing hard. _And Vincent is one of them? 'Was', was one of them?_

Yuffie nodded, and continued to babble on without taking a single breath, " Vincent was apparently the best and most well known Turk at the time. Even when he was in training, he had supposedly managed to pass all the top missions. I guess even then he was a quiet person who didn't socialise with anyone, But hey! that's just him. That was until those two scientists came along. Hojo, he was a right mental case. Almost killed Vincent. And that woman, what was her name again? Lucressa? Licressia?…."

" Yuffie." Clouds voice broke forth suddenly, strangely, like a growl of a warning to the small ninja who stopped at that moment and lowered her head with embarrassment. The other mans eyes burned into her, almost daring her to say another word. Ellie just raised an eyebrow at this. What's going on? What woman is Yuffie talking about?

" Sorry." was the ninja's mumble from behind her midnight black bangs.

There was long awkward pause then. Everyone stopped what they were doing; Tifa had stopped with the washing and was now also glaring at the other woman, Cid who had been rolling a cigarette had paused, Marlene sat looking like a goldfish her innocent face had a slight 'o' about it and cloud had lowered his gaze to Ellie's smiling apologetically.

" Ignore what she says Ellie." he said, shooting a quick glare in Yuffie's direction to show he was still annoyed with her. " It all comes down to what 'you' think of him. Like they say, Don't judge a book by its cover. But trust me when I say: Vincent's a good man."

The troubled woman simply nodded to him, not wanted to offend him or any of the others, but still couldn't find it in herself to fully rely on that statement. True, Vincent had given her no reason to be worried, yet he was acting so strangely with her, and the others hadn't even noticed yet. _Maybe its his normal behaviour? Why are you bothered anyway? Nothings going to happen, cloud wont let it, right? _Whatever this feeling was, or wherever these thoughts were coming from, she didn't like it. And she was dreading going to her room tonight. No not her room, 'their' room.

* * *

**Later that Night:**

Ellie sighed as she swiped at loose lock of her curls from her face, pushing her glasses more comfortably across her nose, her cheeks puffed and flushed with heat and exhaustion. A small sheen of sweat had began to plaster and form across her forehead and under her eyes. She paused to look around the room appreciatively, mumbling a few things to herself on what needed altering. Although in honesty she didn't know why she had moved the room around. Yet, she had to admit it; it was looking pretty good with all the hard work she had spent in the last couple of hours. Vincent had yet to arrive that evening and she wanted his stay, along with her own experience of the whole matter, to be a lot more… shall we say, comfortable. For the both of them.

She had split the entire room in half. The two bed were now completely separated so they both rested at opposite ends of the room; one under the window and one against the opposite wall. After removing one spare chest of drawers, she had moved the two remaining so there was one of each side by the beds. Along with two small wardrobes and rug dead in the middle. _Wow, you can get quite a lot in this room. _Although it was a big room; big enough to accommodate at least four people to sleep in, had there been enough beds. At first, the idea of splitting the room had seemed a little childish at first, but after a while of thinking it didn't seem so silly. As both of them must have been feeling slightly nervous and uncomfortable. _I know I am. _It would seem more appropriate to give Vincent his personal space, as the last thing she wanted was to get in his way all the time. _Not to mention he was a Turk, so I think I should keep my distance. _Her hands shook slightly as she placed her things about the left side of the room, her gaze would fall against the door expectantly every time she heard someone walk past or walk up the stairs. Wh_y am I so nervous._

Quickly putting her things away, preparing herself for a long, long, long, night. She mumbled under her breath, " I'll sleep here and Vincent can have the window bed. That's that, this goes here, that goes there."

After taking as many deep calming breaths as possible she began to get ready for bed. Walking into the bathroom to change into her nightgown just in case Vincent should turn up. _Now that's a though. _she thought as she slipped the night dress over her head and brushed her hair. Her mind running away as if it had free will of its own. _What would happen if he did? I would be horribly embarrassed for a man to see me nearly half naked, trying to get changed. Let alone Mr valentine; he would probably just stand there gawping like a pervert, or laugh at me, or maybe get angry and assassinate with his scary looking gun, or walk over start to slowly undress me again with his….. Whoa! Stop right there! Where had that though come from?_ She shook her head harshly, probably hard enough to cause brain damage. Giggling at herself sheepishly while the familiar floods of heat rushed up into her face with a blush at the images her minds eye produced.

Attentively she walked back into the room to find it, surprise surprise, empty. No sign of the mysterious Valentine anywhere. She yawned quietly, and gasped as she looked upon the clock on her nightstand. It was Eleven forty five already, she hadn't realised she had been cleaning and moving the place about for so long. _Doesn't time fly when your having fun, _She though sarcastically, reliving a certain moment when she wrestled with a heavy wardrobe across the room, it took her half an hour to do that it was so heavy.

Settling down beneath the smooth cool covers, she yawned again, yet was determined to stay awake. _Maybe he's not coming. _Her eyes began to drool heavy as though a ton of brick lay upon there delicate lids, pulling them down against her cheeks. A flash of glowing eyes glare at her behind her sleepy lids, as her own flashed open in an instant. Her gaze wandering the growing shadows in the room. No longer worried of her missing room mate, but more of the growing darkness that was beginning to take over her soul. A feeling of dread and panic flushed over her like an endless river of blackness that consumed her, choked her, drowned her very being. _Why isn't he here? _she cried desperately in her weary head. Until eventually she could no longer fight, and her eyes finally closed and she found herself once again in a very familiar corridor smothered by shadows and a knowing figure waited…….

_A hoarse scream, clogged and was shattered in her throat, her mouth moving but no sound coming from it. The familiar agonising flashes of skin ripping and flesh burning seared down the slender arch of her neck. But still no sound emitted her lips. Her body writhed on the floor in a familiar dance, her insides twisting as she rode each building wave of pain, the torture would wash over her small frame and then vanish into nothingness only to come again, more stronger and powerful than the last. _

_Her eyes, in her agonising throes on the cold floor, lifted up to the figure she knew would be there. A dark mist had started to surround her blurring vision full of tears. She knew it wouldn't__be long before the darkness would finally took over, in a way she looked forward to it, she yearned for it, for peace. Wake up. Please, someone wake me up! Help__…_

_The figure__'__s position by her side didn't move an inch, even during her silent desperate pleas. Thick black boots were inches from her form as she lay whimpering at his feet. _

" _P__…__ please.__"__ she cried her voice burst forth suddenly, the metallic coppery taste of blood filled her throat. The sound itself echoing back at her mockingly. And then, the next wave of torture carried her over the edge, __"__ Please!__"__ Her hand out of its own accord lifted silently, slowly, towards him. Please, help me. Her teary gaze clashed with glowing aqua ones, that stabbed into her own mercilessly. With hate and loathing. With pain. With… sadness?_

_Silken silver hair, that flowed and fluttered dangerously around broad shoulders and chest. Making him look sinister in the way it obscured his facial features, only allowing his eyes to glare through like two moonbeams through pale velvet curtains; his eyes that seemed to be made of the coldest and bitterest of ice. __"__ Please.__"__ whether she had actually said it or just mouthed the word, she didn't know._

_With one last burst of energy before the darkness took over, she reached up and held eye his eyes with her own pleadingly, her hand wavered almost drunkenly before her own eyes as she reached out, urging him to take it. To take the pain away. __"__ Please__…"__ her voice, hoarse and weak, and rough. Dare she say it? __"__ Please, Sephiroth__…__.. help me. It hurts so much. Please, make it stop.__"__ Her mumbling please, drifted away until not even she could hear them. She felt her eyes wander and being to gently roll in her head as the blackness continues to take over her mind. But then. Something happened. Something different than the last time she was here. Him. He was slowly leaning towards her, reaching a his blackened hand out in an offer. Whether he was mocking her, or helping her, or just wanting her to sell her soul to him, she didn't know. Yet she was desperate. She reached out her own hand and felt a sad smile grimace its way across her teary pained face. " Sephiroth." She whispered dreamily. The pain was slowly subsiding. But just as he nearly touch her. Nearly took her out of the darkness she so hated with a passion. He was gone, and the her eyes flashed open with shot, a cry leaving her dry throat almost sounding like a strangled gasp….._

" SEPHIROTH." Her voice was harsh and sore, the sound itself strangled as if it were her last dying breath. Her heart thundered like a caged sparrow, her breathing hitched and increased as she fought for the reality she needed. Her wide eyed gaze furrowed in pain looked about the room, suddenly remembering its familiarity. A relieved sigh escaping her. But it was more like a cry, as swallowed harshly. _I'm alright…. I'm fine…. Just breathe….Breathe…._

Wait. Something wasn't right. Her orbs swept over the darkened room cautiously for a moment, when she realised something she had not before. Something was different about the room. Her eyes grew wider, if it were possible when they landed on the figure sat by the window, like bulk in the darkness. One leg benched in a comfortable sitting position, an slender arm slung over it casually to dangle aimlessly. Something golden glistened in the moonlight. She couldn't see them fully, as it was too dark. Yet by the way the moon beamed through the window and surrounded the persons head, a halo of midnight and blackness that glowed about it in an ethereal way that made her breath catch in her throat, as she gasped.

It was none other that Vincent valentine himself. _When had he come in? I didn't even hear him enter? How long has he been sat there?_

Blood rushed up and around her head when she saw his eyes glisten from the darkness, straight to her quivering form beneath the bed covers. Deep rippling crimson that were darker than usual, even in the moonlight, as they bore and burned into her with a menacing intensity. His brows furrowed darkly and his thin smooth lips set into a grim line. _He looks really, really livid. _And then it snapped in her, like a twig breaking sharply in the pregnant silence of the night. An unconscious whimper fell from her own lips.

_Oh no!……. He knows!_

* * *

**Hmm? What happens next? Does vincent now know Ellie's secret? What will she do? **

**Next chapter on its way :)**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box (sorry too much 'labyrinth') :) Reviews welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I own jack ... But the original characters are mine...**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update (rather later than late... later than usual, well for me anyway :) ) I'm back at sixth form so like many others I will try to update but can't promise them to be fast updates - but I will write them, just bare with me. **

**Again I'm stuck at this point on how to go further with this story, not to mention writers block is like plague that decides to pop up when it feels like it. I have so many routes and idea I can choose from, yet I can't seem to write them. BUT, this doesn't mean i'm not writing because I am, you can't get rid of me that easily. ****What I'm basically trying to say is that 'THIS' chapter is not like the others and not as good (so to speak) I might alter/edit it as I move onto further chapters. This one is shorter and really just a little extra to the last chapter. But don't let me sway you... Please read and let me know what you think. **

**I love you all and thank you for your support! ... ****ENJOY:)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

No one was around that morning as she sat at the kitchen table, alone. No one. They were either still in bed or was out and about some place. Although she had to admit, she had gotten up rather early than normal. The only person she had seen so far was Tifa in the bar area cleaning up and getting ready to open for the day, she had mentioned that cloud had gone out to see Cid for a few hours, nothing special. At least rather, nothing out of the ordinary, and she was particularly glad she had not bump into a certain ex-Turk. Especially after last night, and what a night it had been. The dream had been different and stranger than the others which in a way frightened but also puzzled her. But most of all it was 'his' eyes, those flaming orbs that had burned her with their malice. She had never seen Vincent look at her like that before, so distrusting and suspicious as if he were looking at the devil himself in snake form. _He really doesn't like me, now. _She thought with a sigh. Thought none of it matter, in fact, it was better this way. Hopefully she would never have to set eyes on him again, she could just avoid him completely, that way no one would know. But did he know? If her own suspicions were true, he had heard every muttered word she had conveyed through her sleep. Had he seen that she had been in pain? Heat rushed gently into her cheek at the thought in embarrassment. It was so difficult to 'know' anything about Mr Valentine, or to assume any kind of reaction from him. She didn't even know him at all, no one did, really. What, with the way he one moment wanted to talk and befriend her, then only to get upset over something so small. _But its not small though is it, _That voice hissed again in her head angrily. Tiredly she pushed her egg around her plate in an irritated fashion, her small hand propping her chin as she huffed and puffed about what she would do for the day, or rather, how she would try and avoid the inevitable meeting with Vincent. IN small way, she wished he would come look for her, talk to her, shout at her, glare at her, anything to make her feel better. Like everything was alright. But it wasn't, was it….

XXX

_She paused as she stared into darkened maroon eyes that seared into her. A gaze that neither wavered nor waned as she sat there cowering against the shadowed wall by her bed, the blankets now pulled up and around her chest tightly in an act of anxiety. Her knuckles, even though she could barely see there outline, must have been white with how hard she gripped the fabric in her hands like a bird trying to hang desperately to a worm with its tight claws during flight. A sudden chill passed over her, and it wasn't from the cold neither. All she could do was stare back at those burning ones, waiting for something to break the tense silence. Her mind doing over time as she fought for words, yet none came. He knows, A voice inside cried desperately, Doesn't he? Please say he doesn't. _

_Through her panicked grimace on the bed she tried to force a small smile upon her, one that didn't reached her eyes. His accusing look was too much, she had to look away. Trying to make her voice, although sore and rough from exertion, sound assuring and apologetic. " I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't hear you come in." She laughing quietly, trying to make the situation lighter but nothing happened. He carried on staring. Her laughter died with her smile, and the fear delved further into her chest. Please, say something. " It wont happen again, I'm sorry." Still nothing happened. Completely over run with emotions, she quietly slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Any where but here, with him. Again, she threw a shy smile over in his direction in a small plea for everything to be alright. To be normal. But was it? Had it ever been thus? She quickly reached the door in seconds sighing in relief, but was stopped by his voice, that seemed to growl at her form the darkness._

" _I would sit back down if I were you." _

_She stopped dead, and turned cautiously back to him, her brows furrowing. Was he threatening me? " E.. Excuse me?" her own small pathetic voice quivered. _

" _Sit down." It was much more of a command this time, and she instantly threw herself back on the bed. Not wanting to anger him further. So she waiting, her dark orbs dancing and darting about everywhere but him, hands ringing the hem of night dress in a familiar habit. " You have a lot of explaining to do." She just nodded meekly, willing the tears that were forming in her vision not to fall, taking a much need deep breath to replenish her aching lungs. _

" _I'm sorry." Was all that came out, in a sob. Stop it Ellie, your being pathetic! Grow up! She raised her head so their gaze clashed, as she pleaded, " If I was being too noisy or if I woke you, I apologize." Cover up, he might not even know, he's probably just annoyed because you were causing a racket. Lie. " It's just lately I've been having nightmares about… About my mother. What with me being here and all, I just miss her. I get home sick a lot." She said, calmly, quite impressed with herself for keeping her act up so well. Giving him another smile as if trying to reassure him. He as still yet to look away form her small form upon the beds edge. He seemed to be observing her, watching her for something. " I'm fine." But did he buy it? _

" _Your lying."_

_Obviously not. She watched in worry and wonder as he slowly stood, his lithe presence seemed to glide from the window ledge to flick on the lamp beside his bed. The light, although not too bright, illuminated the room with a healthy glow. And 'he' became a visible, seeing being. Nothing just a shadow Ellie's mind had conjured. Eleanor was surprised to find he no longer wore his tattered cloak of flowing red. Now that she looked around the room she could see it lay neatly folded at the end of his bed. Everything else though was normal, as usual. From his red bandana, to his pointed golden boot and arm that no longer glinted like it have under the moonlight. His face, still pale and smooth as usual, as it openly faced her own. She took a little time to take in his long aristocratic nose and smooth jaw line and slender throat. Here, he looked even darker and menacing, dressed completely in black. Like an avenging angel… or demon? He was in all words…. Frighteningly Beautiful. _

_He then made his way over back to the bed, her bed, and stood before her. Her neck straining slightly back in order to fully look at him. The hate she saw in his eyes was enough to make shiver, his eyes almost looked black. Was this feeling aimed at her, or something else? His back was rigid as his gaze bore into her very soul. The hairs at the back of her neck stood to attention, as she waited._

_It was too much for her, the force that was silently telling her to flee was stronger than any other reasoning in her head. Just explain it to him. Oh god, run. Talk to him. Run. Tell him about the dreams. Quickly, get out of the room, Now! He'll understand. Now! Go! Just when the familiar tense silence began to filling the atmosphere again, a voice came form behind the door, making her jump slightly on the edge of the bed. " Ellie?! Are you alright in there?!" It was Tifa. Her voice was followed by a gentle knock and the door began to swing open slowly. Ellie looked at Vincent for a moment, as though for advice on what to do, but he just continued to stare her down. Stop looking at me like that. Tifa dark head popped from behind the door. She looked a mess, obviously having been asleep. " Ellie?!"_

" _Yes," she called, assuring, smiling at her, She tried to make it as convincing as possible. She looked from one to the other, obviously confused as to why Vincent was standing before her bed, and quite close in fact. Within reaching distance if he leant forward a bit more. " Yes, Tifa I'm fine. I… I just…." _

_Noticing her discomfort and Tifa's worry, Vincent intervened smoothly with a shrug. " She had a nightmare." Ellie eyes shot to him in horror. No, Don't tell her. " She's fine now." He added just as calmly, " Go back to bed, Tifa." No, please don't go Tifa. Stay with me._

" _Oh, Alright. Try and be a little more quieter, ok. " she called back tiredly, and then she was gone, her soft bare footed footsteps shuffled back to her room across from theirs. The soft click of the door, echoed and mocked her, sealing her doom with the strange man before her. But that wasn't entirely the case. With a sudden burst of energy, that's sprouted and bloomed like a seedling in her chest, she sprang forward, clutching the door handle. Throwing the door open quickly but quietly and ran from the room, and from him._

XXX

**Now that she thought about it, it sounded silly really, that she had run from Vincent when in truth, deep down she knew he wouldn't of harmed her. _I think. '_She hoped.'**

* * *

**Hmm? What happens next? **

**Next chapter on its way...**

**Again, this chapter was different than others and was only just an added bit to chapter 13... please let me now if I should scrap it/edit...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Diclaimer: I own Vincent Valentine, He is 'mine'! I own the world, the universe, everything, everyone... even 'you' points at you Mwuhahuahah!!!! NOT REALLY! dont sue me... you know the drill...**

**A/N: Yes! I'm back as I said I would in the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait... but here it is, and its longer than usual just to make up for lost update time for you guys. I'm doing an ICT this year and you wont believe how easy and fast it is to type stories now. Thanks for being so patient with me. As always, feel free to review what you think so far ... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

****

All week Ellie did nothing but walk, shop, read, anything to keep her busy and occupied from the previous days experience. The kitchen was deathly silent, as was the rest of the building save for muffled rumbles of voices below her feet in the bar. Did the others know about her secret? Did Vincent tell them? Is that why. Are they avoiding me as well? No, they weren't, she knew. It was her. All week she tried to avoid everyone at all costs, especially a certain Ex-Turk. Why? She didn't truly know - as usually. She was always one to act before she thought, always running away from her problems. Such a coward that she was. But it was only natural to her, almost like a second instinct. Even now, she could sit for a full hour and write down all the moments she turn down or walked away from opportunities in life; whether it was missing her history exam at school because she didn't revise, or dropping out of the school production because everyone else was better than her - or so she thought. It was an excuse, and she knew it. She needed to stop running. She needed to talk to someone about her dreams.

" But who?" She mumbled unconsciously aloud to herself, a cross between a defeated sigh and a huff leaving her lips as her hand slowly twirled a spoon within the porcelain cup. The tea had surely gone stone cold by now, she made it half an hour ago, and hadn't touched a drop of it as of yet. It was already half way through the evening, and Ellie's head had been so full of these silly concerns she didn't even notice the time go by so swiftly. And that fact alone, annoyed her beyond compare. Sighing angrily, she shot up from the seat, " Oh enough already! This has gone on far too long - a week almost. I'm bored and want…." she sighed again, head lowering in defeat, "… I don't know what I want…. I want to go home, I want my life back on track and… well, just normal." She felt so weary and tempted to give in and accept that she was done for, stuck well and truly proper in a situation she couldn't run from. The chair looked inviting once again, and desire to sit and sulk the rest of her life away was strong and lulling. " No!" She said, shaking her head firmly. " I need to tell someone, but what would be the point, its just a dream and means nothing."

Still, even thought her mind was thinking up valuable excuses why not dig herself a bigger whole, her legs had a mind of their own as they strode her out of the kitchen and about looking for…. _Hmm, whom would I talk to? Vincent?…. Hell. No. Do I want to die young?…. Cloud?… Yes, sounds good, _she moved in the direction of his room where she thought he may be. _But how will he react? _It was true, the source of her deepest nightmares were source of clouds. Her friends. One that has tortured him for years since that day. Could she really be so cruel as to resurface his painful memories in order to make herself feel better. " No." With that word she turned back and headed into the direction of the bar.

If there was anybody she needed or found most reliable to talk to, it would be Tifa. When she had first come to this world Tifa had been nothing gentle and welcoming, Ellie viewed her somewhat as a sister character. Ellie never had any sisters, or bothers for that matter. But there was something in Tifa that reminded her of her mother - only a younger and more energetic version. That warm feeling you know you only get with your family; like at Christmas.

Once she got to the bar she poked her head in the doorway, instantly she saw Tifa, flushed a peachy red and engaging enthusiastically in a conversation with the middle aged man that was her customer. Ellie could tell though, by the way she moved around and the weary way her hand poured the man a whisky, she was exhausted. _Should I really go and talk to her at the moment? Will she mind? _She pondered this thought for a moment, even as the customer turned away and sat back at his table, glass in hand. The thought of getting in Tifa's way was nagging at the inside of her brain - _But then again she had no customers waiting to be served, what harm would it do. _

Stepping further into the room she managed to squeeze through the chaotic crowd and up to the bar. Leaning against the counter, so the other woman could hear her call loudly enough over the increasing shambles and racket. " Tifa. Tifa!" the woman turned her head at the mention of her name and saw Ellie standing. She smiled, But it was one that didn't reach her eyes. Hotly, she flicked a lock of blackened hair from its position plastered with sweat against her cheek. Stepping forward she leant so they were close enough to hear each other over the pounding jukebox.

" Yeah!?"

" Can… can…" she stumbled awkwardly. _This is it Ellie don't back out now. _" I need to talk to you… about something important, at least I think it is." The look on Tifa's face told her that she waving difficulty hearing her over the noise, but heard none the less. Tifa pulled a face with a lazy shrug of her shoulders. She was irritated but not at Ellie herself.

" What? Right now? Can it not wait until later Ellie, I've got my hands full at the minute." Tifa huffed, but gave Ellie a sympathetic smile anyway in apology before turning to serve another waiting person. Eleanor nodded, solemnly in acceptance and understanding. _I knew she would be too busy, _the thought was to no one in particular. Ellie knew the feeling of being over powered by work and physical demands; she got it quite a lot from her mother. But for some reason a strange feeling pulled at her gut, she couldn't stop the waves of disappointment from washing throughout her being. No matter how she viewed it, she couldn't seem to cheer herself up or find the light side of the situation. She couldn't talk to cloud and now Tifa. It was pathetic really, when she though about it. All she wanted was someone to talk to, but everyone was busy, having a life, 'getting' a life. All except her. Lifting a hand she splayed her finger tips against the warm expanse of he throat, the soft dulling thud of pain washed over her as a certain finger pressed too harshly against the blackening bruise on her pale skin._ No! _She needed to tell someone. But who could she talk to? Marlene? Turning her head slightly she noticed the small child sat giggling happily on a bar stool while Barret tried to play the familiar 'Oh look! There's a coin behind your ear' trick. Another tug pulled at her gut at the sight. _Oh forget it! Its just a dream anyway. _

She trudged bad into the main building, slamming the door as she went. _Your being immature, Ellie…. Oh shut up! I don't care….. Yes you do….. I said be quiet! Its just a dream…. Its just a dream!_

Unknowingly to her, her hand had found its way back to her neck as she scratched and rubbed at it absentmindedly. The scarf falling away slightly so anyone who walked past closely enough could easily see it. Her hand swiped angrily at her face when she realised a lone tear had slipped through its confines. On and on she paced through the building not truly knowing where she was heading, just anywhere. _Why me? Why did all this have to happen to me…. Oh grow up, idiot…. I just want to go home!…. How old are you again? FOUR!…._

Just then a noise startled her from her thoughts and her mindless stumble across the hallway. The noise was soft and yet harsh in the way it sharply caught her attention. A familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. _Thats odd._ Shifting her head to the side she noticed she stood beside the only open door in the whole of the long expanse of the corridor. The rest of the hallway was fairly dark, as the night was rolling in quickly. She recognised it as the door into the library - or as Tifa liked to call it 'The office'. The door itself lay slightly ajar and a thin ray of light streamed through the empty gap. There it was again, someone in the room. Warily, her hand lifted cautiously and pushed the door open gently. Every inch that the door opened, more and more of the room became visible to her. More shelves, more books, a board with pictures and notes of paper pinned to it, a telephone hooking up onto the wall, a desk, a chair, a man sat in the chair….. _Wait! What? _

Looking again her jaw dropped slightly when she saw 'whom' was sat in the chair. Perched elegantly on the computer chair, legs stretched and crossed across the desk in front of him. Hands folded neatly together upon his stomach. Ellie could do nothing but stand her throat doing double time to make a sound, any sound. But none came. Her mouth parted gently in shocked awe. _Oh my god._ And then it came.

The familiar, excruciating sears and waves of agony forced itself over her body….

The thin lips of chairs occupant twitched and a corner rose into a menacing sneer of a smirk….

Ellie fell like a leaden weight to the floor, her skull crashing against the worn carpeted floor with a thud, a piercing scream throbbing from the depths of her soul and out into the night…….

* * *

" Why didn't she tell me about this!…"

Cloud was furious, beyond compare, as he strode across the busy road. Oblivious to the van that beeped its horn menacingly. A short stubby man leaned out of it open window to shout absurdities in Cloud's direction, waving an over-stuffed fist threateningly as he passed by the bonnet of his vehicle. Both Cid and Vincent followed swiftly after the fast stride of their companion. Cid, annoyed at the guy in van, glared at the driver and stuck up a certain rude hand gesture in his direction as they went by.

Cloud was still rambling away to himself and his companions while heading towards the entrance of a familiar bar - Seventh Heaven. Just as cloud leant forward to wrench open the door by the handle, Cid piped up from his place behind Vincent, pausing cloud in his movement.

" Aw, come on Kid. Calm down, what's the big issue?" Cid tried to reason, but when he noticed his blonde haired companion glowering in his direction he suddenly ignored his own question and changed the subject. "…We cain't just go barging in like this, Tifa will have our heads on silver platters!"

Cloud stepped forward and growled in the taller mans face, his face burning livid red in anger and his blue eyes seemed to shoot icicles in every direction he looked. His hiss not directed at his companion but the main source of his irritation. " She lied to us! 'All' of us, from the very beginning!" the older man put up his hands in a defeat manner, as though backing off from the growing argument. Here, Vincent took his chance to intervene by stepping between cloud and the door.

" Cloud." He tried to approach, his voice smooth and calm, only to receive yet another glare. Nevertheless he stood firm, his crimson orbs watching emotionlessly over the edge of his fluttering cloak. " Please, understand. She was afraid, 'IS' afraid…."

" I'm not going to stand here, listening to you making up excuses for her. Tifa is my life, Vincent, and if she is in any way hurt, abused or used in any way. 'I' have something to say about it!" Cloud explained rather loudly in retaliation.

As cloud stepped forward to reach for the door again, Vincent moved as well to block his entrance. His endeavour calm and composed as always, unlike the man that stood before him panting away his anger like a horse in a race. " Eleanor has not used Tifa, Cloud." He explained gently, trying to pull his friend from his violent mood. No one had ever seen cloud in such a state before. " They are the best of friends…" He was cut off by Cloud scoffing loudly and trying to barge passed the towering Ex-Turk. He managed, only because the said Ex-Turk stepped aside casually to allow him entrance. Both Cid and Vincent followed but not before throwing a worried look into each others direction.

Once inside, Cloud stormed up to bar, the other two companions following in tow, and set himself right before Tifa, whom looked very shocked and surprised to see not only him there but also the look on his face.

" What is it?" She asked hesitantly worried, glancing in the other two's direction.

" Where's Ellie?!" he growled, much to Tifa surprise. Her brow furrowed deeply even more, and a suddenly feeling of dread dumped into the hollows of her gut like a heavy weight.

" I… I don't know. She was here a moment ago, I think she went upstairs. Why?"

" Its those dreams she having!… and those… god damn marks on her neck! Its 'him', he's back!"

Tifa's face paled suddenly as though completely devoid of life and warm blood in her veins. There was no point in trying to ask whom this certain 'he' was, as almost everyone got the picture of who cloud was referring to. " What?… How?" She stammered, suddenly fearful.

" ASK HER!" his shout made Tifa skitter slightly, the pint glasses nestled within her fingertips expertly, jangled and clanged together violently. Upon seeing this, Cloud calmed somewhat, throwing an apologetic smile in his lover's direction. " Sorry…"

" That's not necessarily true, Cloud." Vincent intervened again from beside Cid. But nothing could sway the Ex-Soldiers foul mood. He seemed a little calmer now with Tifa there and safe, but something in his eyes told them he wasn't finished yet.

" Yeah, don't jump the gun on us now, kid." Cid chirped awkwardly trying to lighten the mood. He failed miserably.

" What I said is true, yes. But, other than the marks the girl bares, there is no physical evidence of Sephiroth being alive. No one has seen or heard from him since 'that' day. No, if we all new Sephiroth he would of made his presence known, long ago by…."

Before he could finish the sentence a high piercing scream, shrieked from above there heads followed by a dull thud. All four of them look up in union toward the ceiling, and then down Vincent in a 'I told you so' look.

Without another word, they all sprang out and up the stairs to where they knew the sound was coming from. The library. Cloud had long ago pulled out his massive Buster sword, ready and dangerously armed with it in a fighting position. The sobs and cries of a familiar voice wailed and floated about the hallway. The desperate pleading sounds themselves tore in the Ex-Turks very being, and he felt the familiar stir of his demons below the flesh. A snarl worked its way across his porcelain face, as he swiftly pulled out his beloved Cerberus from within the endless folds of his cloak. With an unknown burst of energy Cloud thrust his way through the stubborn wooden door and into the room. The others followed quickly in tow, to see Ellie's broken body lay curled upon the carpet. Whimpering with tears streaming down her face. The bruise, or what use to be a bruise, was now clearly visible to eye. But it was no longer a bruise, instead it was a strange distorted symbol, burnt and carved in the bloody mess that was the flesh of her slender throat. The blood ran dangerously fast down the length of her torso and down to stain once pale colour carpet. Vincent, unable to just stand and watch, move forward quickly and lay his cloak across the shivering girls torso. His arms lifted her effortlessly as he glared and the being sat nought but a few feet away. His palms itched to just take his Cerberus and end this right here and right now. But he didn't. He waited patiently, with Ellie's body curled within his embrace. His gaze shifted to Cloud, waiting for him to make his move.

Cloud on the other hand, was stone dead. His gaze was emotionless and empty as he stared at the being that resembled his other half, the dark side of his nightmares. The very thing that haunted him for many years and for many more to come.

'He' on the other hand, sat comfortably still, lazily and almost casually to point of arrogance. Silver hair that spilled like a moonlit stream over his broad padded shoulder. Black leather creaked as he shifted his sitting position slightly in a smug manner. The quirk of his lips never truly altering or wavering in the slightest. Eyes, of the most coldest colours and cruellest nature glowed with high energy, almost ecstatically to the point of insanity. Those eyes that shifted from Ellie's unconscious body to Clouds in an amused manner.

" Its good to see you again, Cloud."

* * *

**Hmm? What happens next?(lol, like you can't guess) Will they fight? Will they Talk? Will they kiss? WOAH! What the... where did that come from? XD**

**Next chapter on its way...**

**Again, the next chapter wont be uploaded straight away, but i'll try and make it sooner/quicker than I did 'this one' XD My thanks to everyone who reads and their wonderful reviews...**


End file.
